Bleeding Love
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Post 2x08. Even though she shouldn't have remembered, Elena comes to Damon with a shocking memory of his love confession. For once in his life, he needs someone to love him, too. He needs to know how it feels to be loved.
1. Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I can't even remember the last time I wrote a Vampire Diaries fiction. Since season two started, I have had zero Delena inspiration, but this new episode inspired me to no end! I couldn't help but to write this, simply because I am a hopeless eternal Damon and Elena lover. This is straight, undiluted fluff. **

I walked over to my tried and true companion, pouring it into a glass and raising it to my lips. My dear, beloved friend named Bourbon. I closed my eyes, letting the harsh liquid coat my throat, which was still dry from the confession I had made only minutes ago. My eyes still felt wet from the tears I had shed as I compelled her, and my heart still ached from knowing she would never know how I felt.

___Hell, it doesn't even matter. Like you said, you don't deserve her. She __belongs with_ Stefan and you know that, I thought, draining the remainder of the alcohol in the glass and then pouring more. I walked over to the fireplace and stared into it just as I had when I had found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I sat my glass down on a table and then folded my arms across my chest, feeling tears once again coming to my eyes. I hated it. Hated that she had made me weak.

"Damon?"

I turned around and saw her. Elena stood behind me, still wearing the pajamas I had left her in. Her brown eyes caught mine, and I blinked away the wetness gathering on my lashes. Those eyes were killing me, making me ache with a love and longing that had been ripping me apart for awhile now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoarsely.

"Damon, I…" her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes, just as they had come to mine.

I stared at her, waiting for her to say something. To my surprise, she reached up and stroked the tears from my face with a gentleness that made my heart break all over again with the pain of loving her. She took my face in her hands and looked up at me, her eyes looking into mine so intensely that I thought she could look through me.

"When I got home, I put some vervain in my pocket until I could replace my necklace," she said shakily, her breathing becoming hitched as she seemingly struggled with her emotions.

"Elena…" I began, knowing what that meant. I had tried so _hard_ not to be selfish with her, yet it had been in vain. Now I had thrown yet another complication into her life, which was the one thing I had sought to prevent.

"Shh," she said softly, laying her index finger on my lips to silence me. "Say it again," she whispered.

"Say what again?" I asked her, feeling tired and defeated.

"Tell me," she said, and I knew exactly what she wanted.

I stared deep into her eyes, searching for the rejection I knew would be there. I looked for some sign of hate, but found none. I saw a warm openness, I saw her ever present understanding.

"I…I love you, Elena," I choked, my voice thick with emotion.

Her hand again began stroking the side of my face, and her eyes searched mine. I held her gaze, standing still as a statue. Her dark hair was loose and framing her face, and her brown eyes were still bright with tears. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in all the years I had lived. If I could, I would give it all up for her. I would give up eternity, give up my very life for her.

"Damon," she began, her fingers gently pushing a lock of hair from my face.

"Look, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I told you I loved you, I'm sorry that ever since that first day at the boardinghouse I have been nothing but trouble for you. I'm sorry for Vicki, I'm sorry I tried to kill Jeremy, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you. I am sorry for all of that and more than I could ever explain, but I am _not_ sorry for loving you. It's selfish, and I am sorry for that, but I refuse to regret loving you," I said, my voice becoming strained and raspy at the end.

"I don't want you to regret loving me," she said, shaking her head.

"What?" I said, blinking. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

"I love you too, Damon," she said, tears now openly streaming down her face.

She leaned up and pressed the briefest, sweetest of kisses to my lips before pulling away. I opened my mouth to call after her, to tell her just how much I loved her and needed her and that I could never bear to lose her, but she was gone. I stared at the place she had disappeared, feeling a new emotion spread through me.

It wasn't love, because love wasn't new to me. I had loved her for a long time now. It was something eerily similar, something that filled the hollow, empty gap that had been growing inside me for years. It was something I had never felt, and it was stronger than the gravity that held me where I stood. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

It was the feeling of being loved.


	2. Together

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. _Wow. _I am still in a thrilled shock over the amazing response I got to this fiction! It was only going to be a one-shot, but I had some requests to extend it, so here is another chapter. It is more straight fluff, but there will be more of a plot in the next chapter, I promise. I can't not thank everyone that encouraged this so much enough! All of you are amazing, thanks again :-)**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Is something on your mind?" Stefan asked.

I was standing on the back porch of the boardinghouse, looking out at the grounds. I had originally come over to see Damon so we could talk about what had happened, but he hadn't been here so Stefan had assumed I was there to see _him_. Knowing it would be complicated to discuss, I hadn't corrected him. Telling him I was here to see his older brother would definitely be a bad idea. Stefan and I weren't technically back together, but I still knew he didn't approve of Damon's feelings for me. Obviously I didn't need his approval for anything, but I didn't feel like a lecture.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking of what had happened between Damon and I last night. I knew that I had meant every single word of what I had said, and the gentle press of his lips against mine had been the most comforting thing I had felt in awhile. I needed him, I needed him desperately. He had become like my oxygen, and without him I couldn't breathe. My chest ached when I thought of ever losing him, it was such an unfathomable thought that I nearly shuddered in revulsion.

"No, just still a little stressed about yesterday," I said, which wasn't completely a lie.

I was still stressed out from the kidnapping, but it had been the events following my return home that had my mind consumed. I thought of when I had been standing at the top of the stairs after the rescue, and Damon had been at the bottom, and how badly I had wanted to run to him. I had started to, but it had been Stefan's arms that caught me. Surprisingly, I'd felt a flicker of disappointment when it hadn't been Damon's arms that had embraced me.

"That's completely understandable," Stefan nodded, laying his hand on my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Actually, would you mind giving me a minute alone?" I asked, trying not to sound short with him. I knew that he only trying to be nice, but I needed some time to think.

"Of course," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

I stared out at the grounds and let my thoughts yet again become consumed by the images of dark hair, a beautiful smile, and those breath taking blue eyes.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I sat down against a tree as I looked out at the waterfall. I was sitting in the same place I had sat a hundred and forty-five years ago, mourning Katherine. I had also been a human that was close to dying because I refused to drink human blood to complete the transition. Only now, it was not emptiness that was consuming me. It was two mostly unfamiliar emotions to me; love and happiness. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel the sweet press of Elena's lips against mine.

_Elena. _Even in my thoughts, her name stood out like a pinprick of light in a pitch black room. To me, she was more than a pinprick, though. She was a wide, bright ray of light illuminating everything she touched. And against all odds, against everything I had ever believed possible, she loved me. In spite of my not deserving her, she loved me. It was enough to keep the dark gap of loneliness that had been in me for so long from opening again. She was like the walking representation of my humanity.

Knowing I couldn't savor the sweet, blissful feeling forever even though I wanted to, I started thinking ahead. _Now what? _I thought, staring at the expanse of water before me. I loved her, and she loved me, but nothing in our lives had ever been that simple. There was the danger to consider, and the fact it was most reasonable to let the danger pass before breaching our delicate bond. Except, it wasn't delicate at all anymore. Unlike the usual fragility that held us to each other, it now felt as if we were permanently joined by the words we had exchanged. Still, knowing that someone was after her and wanted to hurt her, we needed to let the danger pass before I brought this up to her. I didn't want to pressure her.

"Damon?"

At first I thought I was just recalling the way Elena had said my name as she walked up behind me last night, but then I felt a gentle hand come to rest on my shoulder. I looked up into the brown eyes I had frequently lost myself in, and a sweet smile graced her gorgeous features. She situated herself next to me and looked over at me.

"We should talk," she said, taking a deep breath as if to brace herself.

"I know," I nodded. "So, shall we discuss how gorgeous I am or how charming I am? We have options."

She laughed and playfully smacked my arm. "You know what we need to talk about," she said, her smile fading as her gaze became serious.

"I know what you need to say, and I understand. You think we should wait until the danger passes to pursue this, and that Stefan will-"

"Damon," she said, cutting me off. "That isn't what I want at all. I love you. That hasn't changed. I don't care what Stefan, or Bonnie - or anyone for that matter - thinks. I love _you_. And that's all I care about. Just because we aren't going to have time to pursue it right now doesn't change a thing," she said, her eyes locked on mine.

I searched for words to describe how much those words meant to me, but found none to properly describe the relief flooding my mind. "I love you Elena," I whispered even though she had already heard it. They were the only words that would come to mind that I could think of to reply with.

She opened her mouth to reply, but I silenced her by bringing my lips gently to hers. I did it without an air if insistence, but she still leaned into me and returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me, and she brought herself closer. The kiss was reassuring and sweet, filling me with the same blissful feeling her kiss had last night. It said all I needed to know.

It said that no matter what, she and I were in this together.


	3. The Warning

**Author's Note:**

**Hi again. First of all, I would like to again say thank you to all the encouragement I've gotten for this fiction! I am still amazed and shocked at how much everyone liked it, so again: thanks! Anyways, on with the chapter :-)**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Hello, earth to Elena?" Caroline said, and I blinked myself back to reality.

She, Bonnie and I were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, but my mind was somewhere else. I hadn't been able to tear my thoughts not only from the danger that was lurking, but also from Damon. Even Alaric had given me a worried look during history class earlier, but obviously I couldn't tell him what was distracting me. Or at least, not the part about Damon. Alaric hated vampires just like Bonnie did.

Bonnie was starting to relax some around Caroline, but I could still tell that things would never be completely back to normal with them. I also fervently wished I could open up to them about the recent change in Damon and mine's relationship, but that was totally out of the question, especially with Bonnie. I absently fingered my vervain necklace, barely remembering that Caroline had been talking to me before yet again becoming buried in my thoughts.

"Sorry, Caroline. I've just been, um, distracted," I said.

"I bet. Everything's been so hectic lately, it's totally understandable," she said with a sympathetic nod.

"Hey Jer," I said as Jeremy came up with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey guys. I was just making sure you were okay. You seemed kind of out there this morning," he said to me.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Just a little stressed," I shrugged, considering maybe talking to him later about what was going on between Damon and I. If there was anyone that it was safe to tell, it would be Jeremy.

"See you later Jeremy," Bonnie said as he turned to walk off.

"Bye Bonnie," he said with a small smile before leaving.

I turned to Bonnie with my eyebrows raised. "What was that all about?" I laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"You were totally making eyes at Elena's baby brother," Caroline piped up.

"He's not a baby anymore," Bonnie said, and Caroline and I looked at each other and then back at Bonnie.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you like Jeremy," Caroline said with a smile.

Bonnie simply shrugged and returned to her food, and I noted that maybe Damon and I weren't the only ones with a changed relationship.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I walked out of my room in the boardinghouse and started down the stairs to the living room, trying to ignore the prickly feeling I had. I didn't hear anything, but I had the odd feeling that I was being watched. I told myself it was stupid, yet there was something making the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I heard the sound of someone rushing by, and I looked around suspiciously.

"Alright Stef, this isn't funny," I called out.

There was no reply, and the coil of unease in my stomach tightened further. I put myself on high alert and listened extra hard, but only heard the wind gently rustling the leaves of the trees outside, accompanied by the usual sounds of the insects and whatnot. Narrowing my eyes, I ripped a leg off of a chair and pulled the splinters away until it had a nice, tapered point. I knew that I wasn't alone.

I was just about to call out a challenge, but suddenly my back was slammed hard into a wall and strong fingers curled around my throat. My captor used their free hand to wrench the stake from my grip and throw it across the room, and when I tried to break free, their grip only tightened. The male vampire in front of me was obviously very old. The vampire wasn't very old in the human since, he only looked about seventeen or eighteen. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and was of about average height. He looked like every other male teenager in a crowd.

"What do you want?" I spat, all the while thinking of how to escape his iron grip.

"I need you to deliver a message to Elena Gilbert," he hissed.

"What the hell do you want with her?" I asked, my protective streak coming through. The overwhelming sense of worry and protectiveness gave me the strength to finally knock the other vampire across the room, but he was back on his feet in an instant

"Tell her he is coming for her. She is not safe," the vampire said cryptically before disappearing. I watched the blurred form disappear, knowing it would be futile to try and catch up with him. He was apparently very old, which put me at an unwelcome disadvantage.

"Who's coming for her?" I wondered aloud. Stefan was out hunting bunnies, squirrels, and all those other furry critters, but I would need to talk to him when he got home.

"Fine, go ahead," I whispered to myself as I picked the fallen stake of up the ground. I ran my finger down its edge, feeling my face transform into its vampire state with anger at the thought of someone hurting Elena. "I'll protect her," I murmured to no one in particular.


	4. Petrova

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as I walked down the old stone stairs leading to the heart of the tomb where Katherine was being held. It was Saturday and I had been hanging out at the boardinghouse, but I had told Damon I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home, but I had instead come here. I had the old leather book that read "Petrova" tucked under my arm, and I wanted answers. Caroline walked at my heels, and she pulled the stone door out of my way. It took ten minutes to convince her I would be fine, but she finally left me alone with Katherine.

"Katherine?" I called out as I stood on my safe side of the door. I also had a bottle of blood that I intended to use to convince her to cooperate.

"Hello, Elena," she rasped, pulling herself to forward. Her skin was ashen, and her voice was cracked and dry.

"I brought you some things," I said, holding up the bottle.

She lunged forward but was kept back by the magical barrier, and I smiled triumphantly as I held the blood just out of reach. If she wanted to be a bitch, well I could be a bitch right back. I sat down across from her, careful to make sure I was on the safe side. She sunk down to the ground as well, and I pushed the book across to her.

"If you think you're going to give this to me and I'm going to start opening up, then you're dumber than I thought, which is saying something," she said hoarsely.

"Well maybe this will help you open up a little," I said, pouring a swallow of the blood into a glass and carefully pushing it across the barrier to her.

Her bony hand closed around it and she pulled it to her mouth, trembling as the liquid pushed some feeling back into her system. I watched as she closed her eyes and savored the taste of the blood.

"Would you like some more?" I asked, tauntingly holding the bottle just out of her reach.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I want more blood first," she agreed, and I decided to accept the compromise. I poured enough so that the glass was half full and then pushed it over to her again. She gulped it down and then began speaking.

"So you want my story, huh? Well if you insist…"

And then she told me the story of someone that had lived through hell, and was still running from it. I felt a cold chill spread through me as she continued, and knew once and for all that Klaus was as real as they came, in spite of the fact something that evil shouldn't possibly be able to exist.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I slid through Elena's window, careful not to make much noise in case she was asleep. I had come to check on her, but I didn't see her on her bed. There was a note resting against the pillow, so I walked over and pulled it off. The handwriting was undoubtedly Elena's.

_ Jenna insisted on taking me to the doctor, I'll be home soon._

_ Love, __Elena_

I sighed in relief and laid the note back down. Good then, she was fine. I left her room and went out into the woods near the old church, feeling bored out of my mind. With no Elena to keep me entertained and no Stefan at home to mock (he was out hunting again), I had nothing to do. I walked through the thicket of dead, leafless trees and my head shot up when I heard voices coming from the tomb. I immediately identified them as Katherine and Elena.

I took off at vampire speed to the tomb and was soon standing next Elena, who was sitting on the floor across from Katherine. They were deep in conversation, and Elena looked up in surprise when I appeared next her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yeah Damon, what are you doing here?" Katherine echoed mockingly.

"Elena, you said you were sick," I said, taking her by the elbow and pulling her to her feet gently. Even though I was upset, I couldn't bring myself to be rough with her in the slightest.

"I needed to talk to her. The Petrova doppelgangers are doomed, Damon. All of us," she said, her eyes going from confused to pained.

Even in the dull light of the tomb, I could see her eyes dancing with tears. I put my arms around her and held her close, stroking her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what Katherine had told her, but she seemed badly shaken.

"Aww, tiny violins are playing," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Katherine," I said over Elena's shoulder. "Come on Elena, let's get you out of here," I said, guiding her up the stone stairs.

"I'm sorry I went without you, I didn't mean to worry you," she said, and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked through the woods back to her car.

"You don't need to apologize. Of course I was worried and I wanted to be there for you, but I know you want answers. Just tell me next time, and I'll come with you," I said, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," she laughed weakly, still looking shaken up from what Katherine had told her.

"What did she say?" I asked. I cranked the car and pulled out, and Elena began speaking.

"She said that Petrova doppelgangers die. All of us, no matter what. You can't save me from Klaus, no one can," she said, tears now openly streaming down her face.

I looked over at her and took her hand on the console. "Try and stop me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy with school and working on my Primeval fiction, not to mention the latest episode of VD didn't really inspire my muse much. This chapter is really more of a spin-off of that episode, but the next one will have more of the original plot, I promise.**

**Thank you so much to each and every one of the amazing reviewers! I couldn't have gotten this far without you :-)**


	5. Storm

**Author's Note:**

**I am so, so sorry it has taken so long to update! This is somewhat sort of based off of the episode ten trailer, but the next chapter is more of my storyline than theirs. My TVD muse is still hanging around, it just didn't want to cooperate very well for this chapter. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me!**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"I have a _genius_ idea," Damon declared abruptly as we sat in the living room the following day.

When we had arrived back at my house last night after the whole Katherine incident, I had intended on telling him that for the sake of everyone's - including his - safety, we needed to stop seeing each other. Yet when I had looked up at him, the words fully formed and ready to be said, I hadn't been able to do it. Hadn't been able to look up into those eyes and tell him we couldn't do this any longer.

It made we feel weak, and even somewhat needy, but in all honesty I had grown to depend on Damon a lot more than I probably should. In spite of knowing that he was in danger because of his involvement with me, I couldn't let him go. I was aware it was selfish, but I just couldn't help it. I was usually a fairly independent person, but I wanted him with me during this. He gave me a sense of safety and protection that no one ever had before, not even Stefan.

"What's your genius idea?" I asked, deserting my thoughts and returning my attention to him.

"Bonne could have taken the spell off of that device, the one that took all the vampires down on Founder's Day, right?" he began, leaning forward.

"Yes," I said slowly, feeling my brow furrow.

"Hey, don't brood at me like that. It makes you like Stefan. Anyways, could she take a spell off of anything with a magical component?" he asked, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Yes," I repeated, and his lips curved up into the cocky smile I had grown to love.

"So she could take the spell of the moonstone?" he asked, and I again nodded.

Without another word, he took my face in his hands and gave me a long, knee weakening kiss. When he pulled away, I was breathless.

"Damon, we can't involve Bonnie in this. She isn't strong enough," I protested.

"Of course she is! She's a _Bennet_ witch, for God's sake. Those chicks are freakishly strong," he said.

"She isn't nearly strong enough for something that serious. Besides, I'm not getting her involved with this. Being a Petrova doppelganger is my curse, not hers," I argued.

"Elena, we can _save you_. All she is to do is do her little bibbety bobbedy boo thing and its done!" he replied.

"But Damon-"

"Don't 'but Damon' me. We can - and will - protect you no matter what the costs," he said, taking my hand. There was no harshness in his words, but there was a firmness that said he wasn't backing off of this.

I laced my fingers with his, staring down at our joined hands. His Salvatore crest ring glinted under the sunlight coming through the living room window, and the flecks of gold held by the ring's lapis lazuli gem reminded me what I was in love with. He was a vampire, and I was human. Yet even as I sat there and acknowledged that, and accepted the fact he would never grow old and I would, I still couldn't see any flaw in our relationship. It was as if to separate us was to remove a piece of us. I hated how much I depended on him, but I still couldn't shake the bone deep feeling of attachment to him.

"Just make sure Bonnie isn't hurt," I whispered, and he nodded as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"How about we call her later and you let me take you out somewhere?" he offered.

"Like a date?" I asked, unable to hold back my smile.

"That depends, do you want it to be a date? I mean that should be a no brainer, I am easily the most gorgeous, charming-"

"Shush," I laughed, laying my index finger on his lips. "I would love to."

**Damon's P.O.V.**

When Elena and I got to the Grill, I could sense a faint tension. It wasn't coming from Elena, nor was it coming from myself, but it was there. Like the dark clouds that cover the sun just before the rain begins to pour down, or the second of numbness before unbearable pain takes over your body. Still, I made myself relax as we walked hand in hand into the Grill.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked after we'd eaten.

She laughed. "There isn't a dance floor."

"There is now," I said with a mischievous smile, taking her hand and pulling her out into the middle of the room. There were no tables and just enough room to dance.

"You're insane," she laughed, but still rested one hand on my shoulder and clasped her free one with mine.

I put one hand on her hip, laced our fingers together, and began leading us through a graceful, effortless dance. Her entire face was lit with happiness, and it was the first time in a very long time I had seen her this happy and carefree. It was nearly impossible to believe she was mine. Our bodies moved together easily to Lifehouse's "Storm."

As we danced, I found irony in the name of the song. It described the feeling I'd had earlier when we'd first walked into the Grill. This prickly, odd feeling that was lifting the hairs on the back of my neck. I couldn't help but to wonder if Elena noticed it as well. A cold chill worked its way up my spine, and I finally pinpointed the eerie feeling.

It was like the calm before the storm.


	6. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it has taken so long for an update! My muse birdie flew south for the winter. This break from TVD isn't helping much, I am so Damon deprived it's not even funny. The CW is killing me here. Anyways, thanks so much for hanging in there with me! You guys are awesome :-)**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"I don't think she's home," I sighed as Damon and I waited on Bonnie's doorstep. She hadn't answered her cell phone, so we had come by, only to find that she wouldn't answer the door.

"Let's go in and take a look around," Damon said, breaking the lock off the door and walking into the house before giving me the chance to respond.

"We can't just break into her house Damon," I protested.

"Ah, in case you haven't noticed, I just did," he said with his trademark cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes but still followed him into the empty living room. It was perfectly orderly, but there was no sign of Bonnie. When we walked into her bedroom, the bed was made but the room was vacant of my friend.

"Hm. Maybe she went to buy a new cauldron," he suggested.

I smacked him upside the back of the head. "You're not funny. Besides, she isn't answering her phone. That's not like her," I said, worry beginning to knot in my stomach.

"Wait, I've got it!" he exclaimed, one finger raised as if he'd just come up with a brilliant idea.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"She took her pointy hat to the dry cleaners!"

"Oh shut up Damon! This is serious," I scolded.

He sighed but continued to look around. We still found no trace of inhabitance. No note, nothing explanation for her absence. A chill snaked up my spine, and I couldn't fully repress a shiver. Damon's arm wrapped around me from behind, and I instinctively leaned back against him.

"It's alright, we're going to find out what happened," he murmured, and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder, taking solace in his presence. If he told me it would be alright, then it would be alright. I trusted him.

I laid my hands on top of his, gently running my thumb across the surface of his ring. The feeling of its lapis reminded me how strong he was, and that he would push that strength to its very limits to protect me. That alone kept me from panicking. I used thoughts of Damon to ground myself, and soon my head was clear enough to form a plan.

"We need to find another witch. If a witch has a possession of someone's, then they can track them," I began.

"How about this?" he asked, gently releasing me from his arms and taking her hairbrush from the top of the dresser.

I picked a few strands out and nodded. "This is perfect. Now all we need is a witch."

* * *

When we got back to the boardinghouse, I flopped down on the couch. I stared at the ceiling, trying hard to think of a witch I could contact. Try as I might, I couldn't remember Bonnie mentioning any other witches. The only other witches I had even ever heard of besides her were Emily Bennett and Bree, the former dead and the latter…

"Damon, do you think you could get in touch with Bree, that witch from Georgia?" I asked.

"Ah, no," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think she likes me much anymore."

"Okay," I said slowly, thinking there was something more to his denial but not pushing it.

I resituated myself on the couch and was shocked when I looked down and saw a piece of paper beneath my shoe, just like when I had been kidnapped and Bonnie had sent me a message saying Stefan and Damon were coming for me. I met Damon's eyes, and he nodded towards the note, so I pulled it out from underneath my Converse. It was a simple white piece of paper, and the word "Lucy" was written on it, with a phone number underneath. The handwriting was undoubtedly Bonnie's.

"Who's Lucy?" I wondered aloud.

"No idea," said Damon, who was looking over my shoulder at the note.

"Bonnie sent us this, she may be able to help us," I suggested.

"Alright. We'll call her."

I pulled out my cell phone and hurriedly dialed the number, and a female voice answered right away.

"Lucy Bennett."

"Bennett?" I echoed in surprise before I could stop myself. "Um, I'm a friend of Bonnie's…" I began.

"Is something wrong with her?" the woman asked immediately, the natural familial worry clear in her voice.

"She's missing," I said.

"Tell me where you are, I can come help," she said. I felt an instinctive trust for her. The concern she had for Bonnie was obvious from her tone, and Damon and I gave each other small nods to silently say _We can trust her._

"We're at the Salvatore boardinghouse in Mystic Falls, do you know where that is?" I asked.

"Yes, I passed by it when I was in Mystic Falls a few days ago," she said, and was speaking again before I could react to her statement of having formerly visited Mystic Falls. "I'll be there soon," she said, and then hung up.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"So how do you know Bonnie?" I asked Lucy as we sat in the living room of the boardinghouse about half an hour later.

"I'm her cousin," she explained.

"Thank you for coming to help us. We're worried she's in danger," Elena said, and I could hear the fear laced through her words.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, and she laced our fingers together. Her fingers felt small and delicate against mine, almost breakable. I noticed Lucy looking at Elena and I quizzically, but my worry for Elena was too prominent for me to pay it any mind. I could care less what the witch sitting across from us thought; Elena was my only concern.

"We have her hairbrush, you can use it to track her, right?" Elena asked Lucy.

"Yes. I'll need the brush, a map, and I can use a little of my blood since I'm related to her to make the spell more useful," she said. I reached over to the coffee table and picked the hairbrush up, plucking a few strands from it and handing them to Lucy.

"Hold on a second, I think I saw an old map in Stefan's room the other day," Elena said, rising to her feet and disappearing briefly before returning with an old, slightly withered map in hand. "It's not the newest, but it's all I have right now. I don't exactly have time to go buy a new one if Bonnie's in danger," she said, and Lucy nodded as Elena handed her the map.

We watched as the Bennett witch got the spell underway, and Elena's hand sought out mine. I immediately laced our fingers back together, and heard her take a deep breath to steady herself. She was so scared for her friend, and I wanted desperately to make it easier for her.

Suddenly Lucy looked up and said, "I found her. Let's go."


	7. Unsafe

**Author's Note:**

**Again, I am so sorry it takes so long to update! My muse bunny is hiding from me. This chapter pretty much introduces the plot, less fluff and more drama. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but of course thank you so much to everyone that is still reading! You guys are fantastic :D**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"They have her _here_?" Damon asked incredulously as we pulled up in front of a large house in the middle of the countryside.

I could barely believe my eyes. We had just pulled up in front of the same house that Rose and Trevor had held me captive in before Stefan and Damon had rescued me. I remembered it from when Damon and Stefan had pulled me out after staking Elijah. I felt a tightness building in my stomach, coiling tight with worry. What could they possibly want with Bonnie? They had kidnapped me because a Petrova doppelganger could break the curse, but what good was a witch doing them?

Then I remembered. A witch was a necessary part of breaking the curse. A witch, a werewolf, a vampire, and a Petrova doppelganger. _Oh god, _I thought, trying hard not to panic. If they had already taken Bonnie, then Caroline and Tyler weren't safe. Nor was I, but that was the least of my worries. My friends were in danger, and it was because of me.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll get her out," Damon said, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"We have to," I whispered, fingering the vial of vervain I'd armed myself with before we'd left the boardinghouse. I also had a stake tucked under my jacket.

"Let's go," he nodded, and led the way into the house.

We cautiously looked around as we entered the foyer, and there was still a deep splintered hole in the back of the door from where Damon had staked Elijah. I absently wondered who had moved his body, but was too worried about Bonnie to really think about it much. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a piercing scream, and Damon and I shared a quick look before taking off at a dead run to where we'd heard the scream coming from. Lucy ran at our heels. Damon effortlessly threw the door off the hinges and the three of us ran into the room. Bonnie lay unconscious on the floor, blood slowly running out of a small wound on her head. Thankfully, other than the head wound, she seemed mostly unharmed.

I raced to her side and knelt down, looking up just in time to see a figure coming up behind Damon.

"Damon look out!" I cried.

He spun around to face whoever was standing behind him, and I was shocked when Elijah stepped forward into the light. He was supposed to be dead, yet still he lunged for Damon and pinned him to the wall before anyone had a chance to react. Damon was strong, but the vampire holding him captive was stronger. Elijah took Damon's face in his hands and moved to rip his head from his shoulders, but suddenly someone was throwing Elijah was across the room.

I looked up in shock to see Stefan standing there, fighting Elijah. Damon blinked in surprise but quickly recovered, picking Bonnie up and taking off out of the room. I stood there, conflicted, not knowing if I should follow Damon or stay and help Stefan.

"Go!" Stefan yelled, breaking free of Elijah's grip, grabbing my arm, and pulling me out the door.

Within moments, we were outside. Stefan put Bonnie in the passenger's side of his car and I climbed into Damon's car. Lucy insisted on riding with Bonnie in Sefan's car. We were in too much of a hurry to get away from Elijah to ask how Stefan had known where to find us. As Damon pulled out and onto the road, I looked in the rearview mirror to see Elijah standing on the porch, and even though I was too far away to see his expression I knew he was infuriated.

"I thought I'd lost you," I said, turning to look at Damon.

Our eyes met, communicating what words never could. The minute Elijah had made to kill Damon, I had fervently wished he would kill me as well. I knew I had friends, and I had my family, but going on without Damon was just unfathomable. He had become something of a drug to me, and not seeing him everyday was such a horrid thought that I nearly shuddered in revulsion. Even in the times Stefan had come to close to death I hadn't been this much of a wreck. With him, I had managed to maintain some degree of independence, but that had all gone out the window with Damon. There was just something about him that I was completely and totally attached to, such a strong attachment that I thought it could never be severed.

"Evil doesn't die that easy," he joked with his trademark cocky smile. My hand found his on the console, and our fingers immediately laced together. "Besides, I'm too pretty to die," he added.

"Does all of your ego fit in this town or does it have to have two zip codes?" I asked with a small smile of my own. That was the amazing thing about him; even though today had been awful, he still managed to make me feel better.

"I plead the Fifth," he replied.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes, but quickly became serious again. "This isn't over, is it?" I whispered, even though I already knew the answer.

"That's the thing about us vampires. Once we want something, we're not likely to give up until we have it," he sighed. "I am going to keep you safe," he said, turning those piercing blue eyes on me, which were burning with such a deep love and protectiveness I could in no way doubt him.

"I know," I said, giving his hand a tight squeeze and then turning to stare out the window.

Bonnie had almost died today. We may have rescued her, but one fact was glaringly obvious. No one was safe.


	8. Happier

**Author's Note:**

**I promise once my muse starts working properly again I will update this more! I am so, so very sorry it has been so long. *Ducks from flying objects* This chapter is pretty fluffy/angsty, but the next one will have more drama and/or action in it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone still hanging in there with me and reading and reviewing! You guys are the best :-)**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the kitchen at the boardinghouse when Stefan walked in. Bonnie was asleep in the living room on the couch and Damon was out on the porch talking to Lucy about something. Usually I was comfortable around Stefan, but right now I really didn't want to be alone with him. I had a bad feeling I was going to have to finally explain mine and Damon's relationship to him. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him, but I refused to be another Katherine Pierce.

"We need to talk," I said without bothering with a greeting.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down at the table next to me and reaching for my hand.

I withdrew my hand before he could clasp it in his, hating the look of hurt that briefly crossed his face but knowing the following conversation was inevitable.

"This is about Damon isn't it?" he sighed.

I didn't bother trying to deny it. "Yes. Stefan I love you, I will always love you, but…I'm not _in_ love with you. There's a difference. You are one of the most amazing men I have ever met, but I've been feeling differently…" I trailed off, searching for words.

He listened silently, his eyes hard and his expression blank. I knew that every word I said was twisting the knife deeper, but I couldn't lie to him about my feelings for Damon any longer. When I had first met Stefan, I had felt an instant connection. We had not known each other for a week when we first kissed. Love had come easily for us. It hadn't been until I'd fallen in love with Damon that I realized it wasn't supposed to be that way.

Love had ups and downs, highs and lows. It wasn't supposed to be perfect. Love was about hanging on no matter what, it was about nothing coming between two people. And now, as I looked at Stefan, I realized I'd never loved him the same way I loved Damon. I knew how badly it would hurt Stefan to tell him that, but I had to.

"I'm in love with Damon," I said, not even meaning to say it quite so abruptly but finding that my next words flowed easily. "I was in love with you Stefan, I never lied to you about that. But I don't feel that way anymore. I'm sorry for hurting you," I said.

With that, I rose to my feet, gave him the quickest of kisses on the cheek, and I left. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I stared out the window at where Lucy and Damon were talking on the porch. I felt…free. Free to love who I wanted, free to love Damon with everything I had without restrictions. I had never wanted to hurt Stefan, but there hadn't been a way around it. Because even though we had been in love once and had gone through more than most couples combined, I loved Damon. It was always going to be Damon.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"So is Lucy going to hang around Mystic Falls?" Elena asked later on as we walked, hand in hand, across the grounds of the boardinghouse.

Clouds hovered low in the sky, and I figured it was probably going to end up snowing before the night was over. It was already five o' clock in the evening; it would presumably start snowing anytime now. The warmth of Elena's hand against my own cool one made for a pleasant contrast, and I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. It was a simple, random gesture. I was still getting used to our easy familiarity and wanted to make the most of it.

"She wants to stay until the danger has passed. She's staying for Bonnie's sake," I said.

"Good. I'm glad another witch is here for her, she's been in this alone for awhile now since her Grams died. Not to mention the more witches we have on our side the better," Elena said.

"Well, on the bright side, with Lucy and Bonnie here there's no doubt we'll get the moonstone despelled," I said as the first flakes of snow began falling and sticking to us.

"What about Klaus?" she asked, stopping and turning to look at me.

"How about you just forget about all the vampy drama for a little while?" I said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

In spite of the day's events and the danger we were in from a dangerous and extremely angry vampire, I felt happy. She had told me she'd broken up with Stefan and hadn't seemed to regret it a bit, so I was in a generally good mood. I smiled, wrapped my arms around her waist, and then I picked her up and spun her around. She gave a small squeal of surprise and delight, holding on to my neck.

There was no doubt that we were all in danger, but at the moment, I couldn't have been happier.


	9. The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

**My muse is being a little more helpful now that I've watched the new episode tonight, so I will try my best to update more frequently now. This chapter changes P.O.V.s more than most, so I apologize if it gets too confusing. The end is a sort of cliffhanger, and there is very little dialouge in this chapter, but the new episode inspired me, so here it is :-)**

**And as always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My heart beat overtime as I made my way down the stairs. I had thought over what I was about to do and knew it was for the best. I took a deep breath to hold back tears at all I was leaving behind. Bonnie. Jeremy. Caroline. Jenna. Stefan. And of course…Damon. I nearly broke down at the thought of leaving him behind. But I had to. It was to protect him. It was to protect all of them.

I had once thought to myself that I would rather die than lose him, and that was exactly what I was going to do. Klaus couldn't kill everyone I loved to reach me if there was no me to reach. A dead doppelganger wasn't doing him any good. It was for the sake of everyone I loved that I was about to do this. My suicide. My end. My death via someone that hated me with a passion. It was the reason I had stopped drinking vervain three days ago so it had time to get out of my system. It had been three days since Damon had picked me up and spun me around as the snow began to fall. It had been three days since I had made this decision.

My sneakers thumped against the hard concrete stairs as I made my way down to the tomb. My heart was slowly breaking with every step. I knew how much it would hurt Damon, how badly he would miss me, but I had to do this. To protect those I loved, I had to die. It was that simple. I could still feel the softness of Damon's face under my hand as I caressed it this morning before I leaned in to kiss him. I could see those piercing blue eyes as if I was staring into them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dull-as-dishwater-doppelganger," croaked a hoarse voice from inside the tomb.

"Hello Katherine," I said, walking forwards to stand on the safe side of the tomb door.

I had called Caroline last night to ask her to make sure the door was moved by this afternoon, and as promised, it was pushed out of my way. She'd asked a lot of questions, but I had lied and said I wanted to ask Katherine more questions about her family history and Klaus. Had Caroline known why I was here then she never would have complied.

I clenched my jaw hard as Katherine stumbled forward, hand braced against the wall for support. Her skin was a sickly grey color and her eyes were glazed with starvation. I fisted my hands at my sides to keep them from shaking. _Damon. You have to keep him safe,_ I told myself to keep the fear creeping down my spine at bay. My breathing was heavy as I made the one move that would surely end my life.

I stepped forward into the tomb.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I paced boredly around my room at the boardinghouse, scolding myself for pining after Elena even though she'd only been gone an hour. She'd said she wanted to take Caroline and Bonnie to the nearby mall for a "girl's day," and I was proud of her that she wasn't letting this whole Klaus thing interfere with her everyday life. I wanted nothing more than for her to continue living just like she had before the Petrova doppelganger thing had become a problem, and I thought that a day with her friends was just what she needed.

Still, something was bothering me. Something was setting me ill at ease, I just couldn't figure out what. She'd caressed the side of my face and kissed my goodbye before leaving, but something had seemed off. I had at first taken the fierce hunger with which she kissed me and the sadness hiding deep in her eyes to be the result of everything that had been going on recently, but now I had a terrible feeling that it was something more. I had been trying to put my finger on it since she'd left, and I finally realized what her passionate kiss and sad eyes reminded me of.

It reminded me of someone saying goodbye.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I stood across from Katherine, close enough to see every individual detail of her withering, ashen skin. And I knew she was close enough to hear my pulse beating erratically under my skin. That was all she needed. She was a vampire that had been starved to death and I was her Meals On Wheels. I could tell from the hungry way she ran her tongue across her dry lips that my plan would work.

I barely refrained from crying out when she lunged for me and sunk her fangs deep into my neck, piercing the carotid artery. Within seconds I was growing weak, and I stumbled backwards into the wall. The hard stone bit into my skin through the thin material of my tank top as her fangs drove hard into me. I was in so much pain, but something about knowing I would die protecting Damon and everyone else I loved made it easier to take.

I heard Katherine give a low hiss as she pulled away from the wounds, only to lick the excess blood from her lips and then plunge her teeth into me yet again, making a second set of wounds. She fed like the animal she was at her very core, and pain shot through my neck as she slowly drained the life from me. _Who knew Katherine Pierce would inadvertently be the one to save the people I loved, _I mused absently as I began getting dizzy. I knew it wouldn't be long now before I fell unconscious. I knew he couldn't hear me, but still I thought the last words I would say to Damon if he were here.

_I love you, Damon…_

And then, with those words echoing in my mind, my unconscious body collapsed to the ground.


	10. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

**I borrowed the general theory for the end of this chapter from the show, I apologize if this chapter is totally boring.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :-)**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

After Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had been gone for about three hours, I began worrying. I knew girls spent awhile shopping, but this wasn't like Elena to be gone for so long. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bonnie, who answered sounding slightly worn out.

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked wearily.

"Look, I hate to interrupt your girl's day out, but I need to talk to Elena and she isn't answering her phone," I explained.

"Girl's day out? Damon, I'm used to you being a little off in the head, but what the hell are you talking about?" she asked impatiently.

"Elena said you, her, and Caroline were going to the mall today for a girl's day. She's been gone for three hours now," I said, worry spreading through me.

"I've been home all day," she said.

"Oh hell," I muttered. This was _not_ good.

I hung up without another word and called Caroline, who had been the one to help Elena last time. Fear was starting to cloud my thoughts and actions.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"Where is Elena?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"I had a feeling you were going to call soon. She should've been back by now," she said. Apparently she wasn't going to bother with trying to lie about Elena's whereabouts. That was a good thing, because I was getting very impatient very fast. And if Blondie didn't start talking soon, I was going to scream.

"She went to see Katherine," she blurted out.

"Again?" I said confusedly.

Confusion was quickly replaced by fear again, and I closed my phone and tucked it into my pocket. I took off out of the house and ran to the tomb at vampire speed. When I got there, Elena was nowhere to be found. Panic began settling in, and I spun around abruptly at the sound of Katherine's voice.

"If you want her then you're going to have to come and get her," she said smugly.

That was when I saw Elena. She lay unconscious at Katherine's feet, pale with blood crusted around three different sets of bite marks on her neck. When I strained my extensive hearing, I heard the faintest of pulses coming from her. She was alive, but she wouldn't be much longer.

"She had just a tiny but of vervain left in her that made her taste sort of funny if you're wondering why I didn't completely drain her," Katherine shrugged.

She looked alive and healthy now that she'd had blood, and a wicked smile slowly spread across her face. She tilted her head challengingly, looking as demonic as she really was. I had never hated the woman standing before me more, and fury took me over as I lunged for the entrance to the tomb.

Suddenly strong hands grabbed my arm and pulled me back, and I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan holding one arm and Caroline holding the other. I was far older than Caroline, but with her strength combined with Stefan's, the latter having recently gotten back on human blood, I didn't stand a chance of escaping. I felt my face transform, with my fangs extending and I could tell from their slight feeling of dryness that my eyes were turning red.

"That's Elena in there, Stefan. Are you really going to let her lay in there and die?" I spat.

My brother's features were hard when he spoke. "She wouldn't want one of us being trapped in there for the sake of saving her."

"I don't care what she would want. You're insane if you think I'm just going to let her die," I said.

"Look Damon, I don't want to leave her in there any more than you do, but we can't do anything until Bonnie and Lucy get here. I called them as soon as I figured out what had happened and they're on their way to take the seal off the tomb," Caroline explained, and I turned my attention to her. The shallow, naïve girl I'd used and toyed with wasn't there anymore. She currently sounded even more reasonable than Stefan.

"I'll make you a deal," I said, and the two vampires still holding me looked at me cautiously. "I'll get Elena out, and then I'll get out after Lucy and Bonnie take the seal down," I said.

And then, mustering all of my strength, I threw both vampires across the room and dashed into the tomb and right to Elena's side. I picked her up in my arms and gingerly handed her across the seal to Stefan, who looked at me gravely. Caroline gasped and ran over to Elena, staring at her friend worriedly.

"Good, I have some company now," Katherine grinned.

"Oh shut up," I snarled.

Stefan and I shared a brief look before I walked to the back of the tomb. It was a look that silently said we were still brothers and that he cared. Elena had left me for him, but still I saw his fear for me reflected in his eyes. I didn't see anger, only fear. I gave him a small nod before turning away, and that nod meant many things that I knew he would understand. It meant that I would be fine. It meant that I knew he would take care of Elena. It meant that he was still my little brother.

Once I was in the back of the tomb, far away from Katherine, I closed my eyes and sunk down to the ground. I knew that Stefan would keep Elena safe, but I wanted desperately to be there when she woke up. I wanted to look after her, to care for her. I listened to Caroline worrying and fussing over her and Stefan's sigh of worry as they cleaned her neck, and I knew that she would be fine with them.

I, on the other hand, was trapped.


	11. Elijah

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's been forever since I updated, and I am extremely sorry! The lack of Delena scenes in the last ep didn't nothing to help my muse, but please don't hate me too badly!**

**Thanks to everyone that is still reading and reviewing :D**

**

* * *

**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Thank you," I said to Lucy as we sat in the living room of the boardinghouse. She had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed to join her powers with Bonnie's to get Damon out of the tomb.

"I am only doing this because I don't want Bonnie killing herself by trying it on her own. And she would try, she _is_ Bonnie after all," Lucy said with a fond smile.

"So when do you want to do this?" I asked, tapping my fingers anxiously against my leg.

"I'm going to go over the spell with Bonnie and make sure she knows how to join our powers, and then we can do it anytime you want," she said.

"Okay, thanks again Lucy," I said, rising to my feet and holding out my hand, which she shook firmly.

It was a handshake that silently communicated a temporary truce. A truce between two vampire hating witches and a teenage girl and her vampire lover. At one point, Lucy and Bonnie had stood on one side of an invisible line and Damon and I had stood on the other side. For now, we were all on the side. I had a feeling that we were going to have to work together to bring down Klaus. But right now, my only concern was Damon and releasing him from the tomb.

As the witch across from me released my hand, I knew she had read me using the handshake. Witches can read people's intentions with a simple touch of skin, and she gave me a nod that said she trusted me and that she knew my intentions were pure. I saw a faint trace of disdain in her eyes, and I could only assume that was because she had also read my bone-deep love for Damon. I could care less what she thought, he was the only thing I cared about right now.

When I turned away and walked outside, I suddenly felt stronger. Everything was seeming more doable now. Releasing Damon, protecting the people I loved, even defeating Klaus. I had two powerful witches on my side and two strong, smart vampire brothers that knew what they were doing. I stared up at the clear, cloudless blue sky. It was freezing outside even with the sun shining brightly. The blue of the sky was a pretty color, but it was not nearly as beautiful as the blue I wanted. Pale, crystalline blue. So cold and glacial, but so warm when those blue eyes softened affectionately. Even from the moment we'd met, I had loved Damon's eyes.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and reassured myself with the knowledge I would see him again soon.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"It's hell, isn't it? The cravings?" Katherine said as we sat in the tomb.

"Yep," I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. I would kill for a blood bag right now. Hell, I'd take a bunny. A squirrel, even. One of the small furry critters that Stefan seemed to like so much.

"So, you're awful quiet over there. Whatcha thinking about so hard?" she asked boredly, examining her nails.

"Drinking small furry things."

"Sounds appetizing," she said sarcastically.

"Oh please, you know if there was anything in here with warm blood you wouldn't hesitate to take a bite out of it. Even if it does have a bushy tail," I said.

"True," she sighed longingly, looking at the entrance to the tomb longingly.

I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes and trying to drown out the sound of her voice. It's dry, cracked sound was such a cruel parody of Elena's voice. I wanted to hear that voice again, that laugh. I hadn't been in here all that long, but I'd already begun missing her. _And you called Edward Cullen whipped. I think your mancard just joined his in the Lost and Found department, _I mused wryly.

"Damon?"

My head snapped up at the sound of a high, sweet voice saying my name. As if my thoughts had drawn her to me, Elena was standing at the entrance to the tomb, peering in at me. I rushed over to her to take her in my arms in relief, but my body collided harshly with an invisible wall. The impact made my already sore body ache worse. I held up my hand, pressing it desperately to the invisible wall that separated us. So transparent yet so solid. She could press her palm to mine from her side, but I couldn't move my hand any closer to hers.

"Lucy and Bonnie are going to get you out of here," she said.

"Well they could hurry up. I'm starving," I complained.

"They're on their way," she said. "Actually, I hear footsteps, I think they're here," she said, turning to look and see who was coming down the stairs.

"About time," I muttered.

But it wasn't Lucy and Bonnie that appeared. It was a much more frightening sight, and I heard Elena's heart begin beating faster. The newcomer wore an evil smirk and had eyes that sparkled with malice. Elena and I were too shocked to speak, and it was Katherine's voice that fearfully whispered the name of the figure standing before us. It was a hoarse, shaky whisper, but we could hear the name she said as if she had yelled it at the top of her withering lungs.

"Elijah."


	12. Screaming

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone:-)**** This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer, Volatile, for her awesome review! It is one of the most amazing compliments I've never gotten! Thanks so much :D**

**And of course thanks to all of the readers and reviewers as well!**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"What do you want?" I asked, forcing my voice to come out much stronger than I felt.

I stood before Elijah, attempting to control the trembling that was trying so desperately to shake my body. Still, I forced my chin up as if I was unafraid of the lethal man before me. I wasn't even sure the cold, ruthless vampire could even be considered a man. Maybe creature was more suitable. Demon, possibly. My love for Damon and my prior love for Stefan was proof that I thought the "all vampires are evil" thing was stupid, but Elijah was the walking personification of evil.

"You don't have to look all scared. I'm here to make a deal. I went by your house but you weren't there," he said, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You were at my house?"

How had he been invited inside? Oh lord, he'd been there, _alone_, with Jenna and Jeremy. The very thought chilled me to the bone.

"Yes, Jenna was very polite," he said with a small smile.

"Leave my family out of this," I spat, walking forwards.

He stopped pacing and turned to face me. He walked forwards with a predatory grace that reminded me of a wildcat. The scarier thought was that even the most ferocious of animals wouldn't stand a chance against him. I met his eyes as he approached me, refusing to back down and let him see my fear. I straightened my spine and didn't flinch when he stood so close that the fabric of his coat brushed against my shirtfront.

"You may want to show me a little more respect, Elena. I have an offer I think you will find quite tantalizing," he said.

"You see, I learned this thing when I was about five. It's something about not making a deal with the devil," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, I won't release your precious Damon from the tomb. Have it your way," he said, and then with a small shrug as if he could care less about my answer, he disappeared.

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it, knowing my efforts would be futile. He was gone. He was gone and he'd taken his offer with him. I generally wasn't a violent person, but I wanted fervently to slam my hand into the stone wall. Something to release this frustration. My heart was still pounding, but now it was because of anger and not fear. I heard Katherine laughing quietly, which didn't help my fury. At the moment I didn't know who I hated more; Elijah or Katherine.

"I am such an idiot," I hissed.

"Hey, you couldn't have known Mister Tall, Dark and Broody was prepared to release me," Damon reasoned.

"I shouldn't have provoked him," I sighed.

"Well there isn't much you can do amount it now, is there?" Katherine said, the sarcasm in her tone betraying her amusement.

Giving her one final, scathing glare and Damon a quick parting look, I left the tomb. I had wanted to stay longer for his sake, but if I had to put up with her for one more second I may explode. I tore through the woods, trying not too scream out in frustration. I'd had a chance to free Damon and I'd blown it. All because of my big mouth. I ran until my legs felt like liquid underneath me, and then finally collapsed against a tree and sunk down to the ground.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers around my vervain necklace. Doing so only made matters worse because it reminded me of Stefan. It didn't make me long for him or regret breaking up with him, but it did remind me that I needed to return it to him and find a new necklace to put the vervain in. It felt strange and wrong to wear something he'd given me as a gift now that we were broken up. I stared out into the woods, watching as a squirrel ran up a tree and a rabbit hopped behind a bush. _If Damon were here, he would be making some remark about it being an all-you-can-eat buffet for Stefan, _I thought with amusement.

When I looked away from the animals and glanced to my left, I had to fight back a small scream at the sight of two cold, brown eyes staring into mine. Elijah gave me a chilling smile from where he sat next to me. It was unnerving to wonder how long he'd been there without my noticing. I quickly composed myself and met his stare evenly. I refused to show my fear in his presence.

"I thought you might want to rethink my offer," he said.

"I've considered it."

"And tell me Elena, what verdict did you reach?" he asked, the somewhat amused look in his eyes suggesting that he was merely toying with me, and could care less what my answer was.

"There are a couple of more things I want if I'm making a deal," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow, surprise briefly coloring his emotionless gaze. "You're negotiating?"

Mimicking him, I raised a challenging eyebrow. "I am."

"Alright, well I've got to say you drive a hard bargain. What is it that you want?"

"If I agree to what ever it is you want from me, you assure that my friends and family stay protected," I said.

"Fair enough. Here's what I want-"

"Oh no, I'm not done yet," I cut him off. "What about Klaus? As if you're not going to just hand me over to him."

"I would be more than happy to hand you over to him if I knew where he was," he shrugged.

"I thought you were his right hand or something," I said confusedly.

"Not anymore."

"So I'm bait," I confirmed flatly.

"In a way. I'm going to lure him out and then kill him."

"Just…kill him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

He smiled. "Just like that."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Stop with the suicide missions."

"And how do I know you're not lying about all this?" I retorted. "How do I know you're not lying about everything and you're not just going to hand me over to Klaus?"

"Because I'm a man of my word," he said stiffly, looking every inch the menacing, ancient vampire he was. "And," he added, rising to his feet and dusting himself off, "I honestly have no idea where Klaus is." He said the last sentence without the menacing tone he had used before, and I decided that I could at least believe that he didn't know where Klaus was.

"So we have a deal then," I said, getting to my feet as well.

"I believe we do," he said, holding out his hand.

I grasped it and shook it firmly. It was like when I'd shook hands with Lucy, but this meant so much more. The man standing before me was the enemy. He couldn't be trusted, that much was obvious. I was taking a risk by making a deal with him, but I had no choice. He may be the only person that could protect the people I loved. He released my hand, and I went to turn away.

Then I heard the scream.


	13. 1972

**Author's Note:**

**This is more of a filler chapter until what happened last chapter is explained, but this also has a lot to do with someone that's going to be in future chapters. I apologize if this is boring, but it's necessary for this to be explained so something later in the story makes sense.**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. (Flashback-1972)**

I sat in the old local bar, unaware of what day it was. Hell, I didn't even know what month it was. Some people have those days, I have those decades. I'll go for several years in a haze, repeating to myself that I would release Katherine from the tomb. It was the only thing that kept me going anymore. I drained the last dregs of whiskey from the bottom of my glass before holding my hand up to signal another round. I eyed a pretty brunette sitting alone and considered taking her home tonight. Though her eyes were a bit to small and her mouth a bit too wide, she looked slightly like Katherine. Well, technically I was so drunk I probably could have thought a redhead looked like Katherine. I'd lost track of how many drinks I'd had.

"Had one too many?" joked a man that said down on the empty barstool to my left.

"I know not the definition of one too many," I said, lifting my recently refilled glass to my lips and taking a drink.

The alcohol slid down my throat, leaving a pleasant burn in its wake. It would hold off the cravings long enough until I could find someone in this bar to compel to be my dinner. I was thinking about drinking from the brunette I'd been eyeing, but she looked about as drunk as I was and I didn't think she'd taste too good. Drunk people taste funny.

"I think you passed 'one too many' a couple centuries ago, my friend," he said lightly in a joking tone.

Though he said it in a friendly, airy way, when I looked over I saw a knowing look dancing in his eyes. I was undoubtedly looking at a man that knew about vampires. When I listened closer and strained to single his sound out in the slightly crowded room, I also realized he lacked a heartbeat. So this man wasn't someone that _knew_ about vampires, he _was_ a vampire.

"I think we both did," I said in an equally teasing tone, but I also knew that my eyes held the exact same knowing look that his did.

I studied him closer, trying to figure out if it was instinct or just drunken idiocy that made me think there was something menacing under that friendly exterior. He didn't look menacing, he actually looked quite normal. He had grayish blue eyes and pale blond hair, and I was guessing he'd been turned in his late thirties or early forties. Fine lines ringed his eyes, and he looked like an average everyday man, but something about him exuded menace. I finally decided that it wasn't just because I was drunk. There was something off about him.

"You know, I think I recognize you from somewhere," he stated, tilting his head and looking at me intently.

"Huh," I said simply, keeping my I'm-just-a-friendly-stranger façade perfectly intact.

"Did you know a Katerina Petrova, by chance?" he asked.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on my face. I snapped out of drunken stupor, feeling a chill work its way from the back of my neck and then down my spine, leaving my entire body feeling ice cold. The most unnerving part was that he'd called her by Katerina Petrova. To most of her friends and suitors, she had been known as Katherine Pierce. The only reason I knew her real name was because I'd seen it engraved on an old heirloom that belonged to her and had been in her room at the Salvatore home. I was liking the vampire sitting before me less and less by the second.

"I did," I replied curtly.

"Did? Has something happened to her?" he asked casually, but the alertness in his washed out blue eyes betrayed his interest in the matter.

"We went our separate ways, she and I," I shrugged. Then, before he had a chance to pursue the conversation any longer, I rose to my feet and said, "Well it was nice talking to you, but I've got to be getting home." I laid more than enough money on the bar to cover my drinks, and then I turned to walk away.

"It was nice talking to you as well. Oh and I don't think I got your name," he said, grabbing my arm before I could escape.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore," I said, yanking my arm from his grasp.

Too disturbed by his knowledge of Katherine and too confused to untangle my thoughts, I left the bar without even asking his name.

**(End of flashback)**


	14. A Message

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys :D**** After this chapter I will be taking a short hiatus for the holidays, but I will be back by January 1****st****, promise. I may try to write something and post it, but I don't think I am going to have much time for writing. This chapter is dedicated to both my sister drodgers89 and to all of my wonderful reviewers! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and have a merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My body moved before my mind had even fully comprehended the action.

As I ran as fast as my human body would carry me towards the direction of the screams, I tried to piece together some sort of sanity. My mind was tearing itself apart and falling off into different directions due to worry, and I tried as hard as I possibly could to regain my sense. Once I had finally regained some feel for reality, I tried to figure out where I'd heard that scream before. Because I had definitely heard it, but where? As my Converse clad feet slapped against the forest floor, I mentally replayed the scream in an attempt to pinpoint its owner.

Just as soon as I thought a little harder, something drifted into my thoughts. A tiny fragment of a memory, triggered by the scream echoing in my head. Three girls, sitting around a kitchen table eating birthday cake. A brunette, a pale blond, and the last one much more deeply colored. It was myself, Caroline, and Bonnie, all at the ages of seven. It was Bonnie's birthday and we were at her house. I ground my teeth together and made myself replay the memory until I reached what I needed. The family dog crashing in and putting its two muddy front paws on Caroline's lap. She squealed and then screamed when it tried to bite her.

My eyes fixed in mortification on the sight before me at the same time I realized who had screamed. I stared at the limp body sprawled across the ground, pale hair fanned out under her. Blood oozed from a deep wound in her neck which was already starting to heal. My mind saw two things at once: The six year old child screaming eleven years ago, and the bleeding young woman that was lying before me in the present. One name rang out loudly in my head as I knelt down next to her.

Caroline.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I sat up, slightly disoriented from the flashback that had occurred in my sleep. I could still see it perfectly vividly, could almost still feel the whisky glass in my hand. I blinked a couple of times and tried to figure out what had struck me weird about the memory. I was wondering the same thing I had wondered thirty-eight years ago in an old bar: Why did I feel such a natural unease for the blond vampire? I hadn't been able to figure it out then and I couldn't figure it out now.

I heard a throaty laugh coming from my left. "Bad dream?" Katherine asked mockingly.

"Weird memory," I corrected.

"Whatever," she replied, leaning her head back against the wall of the tomb and closing her eyes.

I was about to go back to sleep as well, given that being blood deprived didn't exactly leave you a lot of energy, but a piercing scream brought my eyelids flying open. I knew that scream. I would know it anywhere. It was the scream I would recognize in a room full of a thousand screaming people if I had to. If I'd had a heartbeat, it would have been accelerating rapidly. It was Elena's scream.

"What, did she break a nail or something?" Katherine scoffed, apparently having been also stirred by the scream.

I was going to say something when a form appeared at the doorway of the tomb. Tall, slender, and with graceful movements that suggested a natural predator. I rose to my feet and walked over with what little strength I had left. I had to refrain from banging my hand into the invisible wall in my eagerness to get to Elena. The vampire standing in front of me simply clasped his hands behind his back and watched me with a trace of amusement, as if my worry for her was funny.

"What do you want?" I spat at Elijah.

"I wouldn't be so hostile if I were you. You're free, thanks to me," he said, stepping back.

Too worried for Elena to even be cautious, I took off over the doorsill and didn't look back. I heard Elijah telling Katherine that she was not to follow and was to stay in the tomb, but I only faintly noticed it. I was completely and totally focused on Elena. My vampire speed and strong sense of smell had me standing next to her in a matter of milliseconds. Tears streaked her horror stricken face as she stared at the ground a few feet away. She was on her knees next to her friend, shaking with fear.

As I wrapped my arms around her, I looked over to see what she was staring at. Caroline, who was awake at this point, was also staring at the ground in mortification. It took me only a moment to understand their stricken expressions. The message was written clearly, and I could tell from my enhanced sense of smell that it was written in Caroline's blood. It was written in the dirt, so it stood out with a sickening prominence. It was written in large, bold letters. It was five words that had the ability to turn mine and Elena's world upside down.

_Klaus is coming for you. _


	15. Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

**Warning: This chapter warrants a bit of a higher rating than most due to sexual content. Nothing too dreadfully graphic, I promise, but this chapter is rated M just to be safe. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :-)**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" I asked Damon as I sat on the armchair and watched Caroline, who was asleep on the couch. He'd brought she and I back to the boardinghouse after seeing the message, and even though her neck was fully healed, I still worried for Caroline.

"She might be a little shaken up still, but physically she's fine," he said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering in spite of the fireplace I was sitting next to. Before I could protest, he picked me up and started carrying me upstairs. I was about to start telling him to put me down, but once he stepped into a very warm bedroom, I thought better of it. My body was chilled and the warmth of the room felt wonderful. I looked around and noted that I'd never been in this room before. It was beautiful, with dark paneled walls and a dark blue comforter spread across the huge bed.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

"Yep, the one and only," he said with a trace of sarcasm.

"Wow," I said as he sat me on my feet.

His lips curled up into a cocky smile. "That's what they all say."

I caught the innuendo and slapped him hard on the arm, but he only laughed when I winced. I'd done more damage to my hand than I had him. He smiled triumphantly, and I rolled my eyes with a mixture of amusement, exasperation, and affection. I was about to say something when he leaned down and caught my lips with his, and though I was expecting to feel the familiar comfort and security that I usually did when he kissed me, I realized I was feeling something else entirely. Something much fierier, much more alive. A heated passion slowly worked its way through me as I surrendered to the warm sensations.

I reached my arms around him, winding my fingers through his hair and arching my body against his. His mouth parted against mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip before entering my mouth. His arms wrapped around my waist, clasping my body against his. I opened my mouth further against his, feeling our breath mingle together. I made a small noise of pleasure when his nails ran down my spine through my shirt. I let one hand reach under the edge of his shirt and jacket to sink my fingernails into his bare lower back, eliciting a sound of pleasure from him that was similar to the one I'd made.

He pushed me against the wall, trapping my body. He kissed me so hard that it hurt in a good way, and my body again arched against his. He pulled me up so my legs could wrap around his waist, and I did just that. I let my head drop back as his mouth began wandering down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. I gasped and pulled him as close as I could, feeling the blood rush down my body and moaning in pleasure. His tongue traced my throat as his body pushed roughly against mine, and I nearly lost all control right then and there.

I made no move to stop him as he carried me over and then lowered me to the bed. His body covered mine, and I allowed him to pin my wrists above my head as he kissed every visible inch of skin he could get to. He unbuttoned my blouse and continued kissing my bare skin. I abruptly pulled my wrists from his grasp and pulled myself to my knees on the bed, sliding my shirt off my shoulders and unbuttoning his black dress shirt. I yanked it from his shoulders and my nails again sunk into his back as he brushed his lips against the part of my breast not covered by my bra. I dug my nails in so hard that blood welled up under my nails and trickled down his back. He again pushed me down on the bed and came down on top of me.

He reached between us and ran his hand down my chest and past my navel, his fingers nearing dangerous territory. My body almost seemed to be acting on its own accord as I spread my thighs apart and let his hand move across me, rubbing and fingering through my underwear. I bit back a loud moan as he pressed his hand hard against me, and it took every inch of restraint I had not to give into my body's urge to come. He used his index finger to push the thin fabric aside, and I raised my hips, baring myself to him. He slowly trailed his fingers across the sensitive skin, and I pushed my hips forward to meet him.

I gasped and couldn't refrain from more noises of ecstasy, losing myself in these wonderful feelings of love and lust. I barely knew which way was up, let alone how to form a coherent sentence. I reached down and began unfastening his jeans, my hands shaking with nervousness and excitement. I pushed them down, silencing him with a long kiss when he asked me if I was sure I wanted this. I was more sure of this than I'd been of anything else in my life. Everything was perfect, nothing could possibly get in the way now.

Or at least that's what I thought before my phone started ringing.


	16. New Danger

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"I don't know who this is. He says he wants to talk to you," Elena said, handing me the phone. I raised one eyebrow but still put the phone to my ear.

"What?" I said, somewhat cautiously.

"Well that's a rude way to answer a phone. It's been quite a while since we last spoke, Damon Salvatore," said a calm and bored sounding male voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm insulted."

"Just spit it out before I hang up on you," I replied bluntly.

"Here is a hint. It was a bar….nineteen seventy-two," he said.

My hand tightened around the phone. It was downright uncanny. It hadn't even been a week since I'd fallen asleep and flashed back to meeting a mysterious vampire in nineteen seventy-two. I had no doubt in my mind that this was the same person. Now that I thought about it, the voice was right, too. Something about it had struck me as faintly familiar when he'd first spoken, and now I understood why. It had been decades, but I'd heard that same voice in an old bar once. It was still just as unnerving as it had been back then.

"What do you want?" I asked, my jaw clenching.

"Normally I don't lower myself to bothering with these things, I have other people to handle it for me, but I suppose you could say this is a special circumstance."

"Who are you?" I asked, trying for a different question.

"People call me lots of things. Evil. Dangerous. Satanic. That last one is my personal favorite," he said, sounding like this conversation was nothing more than an amusing chitchat.

_Who is it? _Elena mouthed. _Some vampire dude, _I mouthed back, and she rolled her eyes at my unhelpful answer. She reached over and slid her hand on top of mine, and I flipped it over so they were palm to palm. Our fingers laced together tightly. I was still a touch disoriented from what Random Unnamed Vampire Dude (which was what I intended on calling him until I got his name) had interrupted.

"Just thought I would phone you to say hi," the vampire said.

"So do you have a name?" I asked, getting extremely sick of this guy.

"You don't need my name. It's irrelevant. Send the doppelganger my regards."

Then all I was left with was dial tone. I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear, ignoring Elena's questioning look. Whoever this was...they wanted her. They knew she was the doppelganger. Elijah had been one thing, but yet another vampire after her? My mind spun with worry, and I anchored myself with the only solid fact I could pick out of the whirring mass: No matter what, I would protect her.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked, laying my hand on his arm.

He turned to me, his blue eyes sparkling and alive with worry. The phone lay on the bed next to him, and his hand felt slightly limp in mine. He didn't look afraid, exactly. More like confused, worried even. It was unnerving, seeing my sarcastic, flippant Damon so blank. The curiosity of who the caller had been was killing me. "Some vampire dude" wasn't really a proper answer. Still, I shoved my curiosity aside for a much more important concern. Damon, of course.

"You're not going home. You're not leaving my sight," he said suddenly, the confusion in his eyes quickly becoming replaced by a fierce protectiveness.

"I can't just not go home. Jenna and Jer would be worried sick," I protested.

"I'll compel her and fabricate a lie for him."

"You're not compelling Jenna! Or lying to Jeremy, for that matter."

"Whoever this is, he's dangerous. That much is clear. He knows about the Petrova doppelgangers, and he wants _you_."

"I'm not going to put you and Stefan in danger because of it. Besides, I'll be safer at my house. Humans live in my house, so he would have to be invited in," I argued reasonably.

"Once you're living here he'll have to be invited in as well, so that argument holds no credibility," he replied smugly.

"I can't just leave Jenna and Jeremy to fend for themselves. You know vampires have sneaky ways of being invited in."

"They'll be fine. Trying to talk me out of it isn't going to do any good," he said, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I am going to do whatever it takes to protect you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

His voice had softened, and I felt an unwanted pang of affection. I didn't need to be losing my resolve so fast, but it was impossible to deny that all he wanted was to protect me. I knew that he meant well, but that didn't stop me from worrying about my family. He gently pulled me towards him and I let him situate my head on his shoulder. His hand was still clasped firmly with mine, and I squeezed it tightly. If it was possible, what had almost happened between us before the vampire had called had brought us even closer.

"Just promise Jenna and Jeremy will be okay," I said.

I felt his lips press to the top of my head before he spoke.

"I promise."


	17. Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I know all of you are probably wondering why it's been so long since I've updated and where on earth I've been, so let me start by apologizing for it being so long! My muse has been dead as a doornail :/ **

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I walked out onto the front porch, my hands in the pockets of my jeans. Elena was inside, but Stefan was home so I knew she was perfectly safe. A breeze ruffled my hair as I leaned against the railing. My mind was so crowded with thoughts of Elena, Klaus, Elijah, the strange vampire from nineteen seventy-two, and more thoughts of Elena, that I desperately needed to clear my head. So far it wasn't working too well. It was stupid to believe I could make myself think straight. A sadistic, ancient vampire was after my Elena. I had to find a way to protect her. _And how are you going to do that, Rambo? Klaus could rip your head off before you have time to blink, _I thought. More important, though, was how fast he could injure Elena. That was my one and only priority. Elena. Her name seemed to be in every other thought that crossed my mind.

The soft sound of creaking, followed by a car door slamming shut, snapped me from my thoughts. I was turned around at vampire speed and saw a man walking up the front steps onto the porch. He smiled at me wickedly. I swallowed hard, fully aware of who he was. I would know those cold grey eyes anywhere. It had been decades, but I knew this man from that old bar. I was as unnerved by him now as I was then.

"Hello Damon," he greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked, skipping the small talk.

"Hm. Not much one for friendly conversation, I take it?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude," I began, my voice thick with sarcasm. "What lovely weather we're having, Stefan says it's a great day for bunny hunting if you like your food with floppy little ears. Oh and don't the roses look _lovely_?" Each word I said was more blatantly sarcastic that the next.

"I see you're still your same old snarky self," he said, grinning widely now.

"I see you're still a creepy vampire dude with a diabolical master plan and a really bad haircut," I replied, smiling back at him sweetly. I knew what that smile looked like, for it had played across my mouth many times. It was sweet but hinted at the anger and lethalness dancing underneath the surface. It was the smile of a predator.

"So, let's get down to business. What do you want?" I asked when his only response to my quip was a small laugh.

"Elena Gilbert. This can be very hard, or it can be very easy. What'll it be?" he replied casually.

"Hm. What's behind door number three?" I asked, using sarcasm to mask my concern.

"Sorry, you only have the easy way or the hard way. So. What will it be?" he repeated. I could tell his patience was wearing then from the irritation lurking in his tone.

"Well since I'll let you have Elena over my dead body, I guess I'll take the hard way."

He shrugged. "Alright. Just remember this could have been much easier."

In a blur of motion he was right in front of me, but I'd already been anticipating it. I moved neatly out of the way. He smiled like it was all just amusing him. We moved and dodged and feigned until we finally stood on opposite ends of the porch, our eyes locked and silently conveying what words could, but much more thoroughly. It was so obvious what was going though our heads that it may as well have been written in the air between us. Two simple facts.

I would die before Elena would get hurt. He could easily have that arranged.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I walked downstairs at the sound of a commotion, fully armed and ready to defend Damon. My fingers were curled around a stake and I felt the vial of vervain in my jeans pocket press reassuringly against my leg. Stefan had told me to stay away from what was going on outside, but I'd simply thrown some vervain in his face and told him to bite me. No pun intended with the "bite me" part.

I felt my breath catch in my throat the second I stepped out onto the porch. A tall vampire I didn't recognize had thrown Damon across the porch and over the railing. I cried out his name instinctively, and the unknown vampire looked over at me. Damon's name still seemed to be stuck in my throat as I took off to see where he'd landed. Before I could get two feet, though, a strong arm caught me around the waist and captured me firmly. I looked up to see the blond vampire holding me, and I struggled futilely to escape his grasp. He pulled the stake out of my hand and tossed it out into the yard. I slid the vervain from my pocket and threw the contents of the vial in his face, but he only smiled as if I was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum.

"Any ideas who I am yet?" he asked.

"I don't know, don't really care," I spat out bitterly.

"Oh but you should, Elena. My sweet little Petrova doppelganger. I normally wouldn't bother myself with such a messy task but I was getting rather impatient." When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I've been looking for you for quite awhile. I even left you a message with your friend's blood. I would have used Katerina all those years ago but she escaped. Still no ideas?" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver of revulsion snaking down my spine.

I then knew, beyond a doubt, who this was. Who else could throw Damon across the porch like a rag doll? Who else would come searching for me only because he was getting impatient? Who else would elicit this much fear in me, in spite of my efforts to keep it concealed? The answer rang out loud and clear in mind, but when I said it aloud, my voice sounded choked and strained.

"Hello, Klaus."


	18. Goodbyes

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened slowly. I expected some bright light to hurt my eyes, but no. The room I was in was almost pitch black, lit only by a few candles. When I tried to move, heavy chains restrained me. The last thing I remembered was recognizing Klaus, and then it all went black. And now…I was here. I just had no idea where "here" actually was. Worry for Damon almost made me panic, but I reminded myself that I wouldn't do him any good if I was panicking. I began wondering what had happened to him after he'd gotten thrown over the railing, but my question was answered when I heard a cracked whisper from a few feet away.

"Elena?"

"Damon," I said, relief flooding my voice, which was also cracked and dry. I had a feeling I hadn't had water in awhile, that I'd been unconscious for longer than I'd originally thought.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Wish I could tell you. I would go all white knight and get us out of here, but well…" he trailed off and shifted, and I heard the sound of chains knocking against each other. Meaning he was restrained too. I was positive that the chains were laced with vervain, given I had no idea what else could possibly hold Damon down.

"What the hell…"

I jumped, startled, when I heard the third voice. In spite of it sounding as worn out and rugged as Damon and mine's, I knew it immediately. Tyler. I felt the blood drain from my face as realization struck me. I was here, Damon was here, Tyler was here. And I would bet anything that there was a witch here. One Petrova doppelganger, one vampire, one werewolf, one witch. One perfect sacrifice. We were here to be killed. The chains weighing down on my wrists, neck, ankles, and torso suddenly felt so much heavier. Probably mind over matter, though. Between the weight of the chains and the weight of knowing what I did, about why we were here, I felt as if I was suffocating.

I heard footsteps and not soon after, I also saw Klaus in my peripheral vision. I heard the rapid _thump thump thump _of my heart as he drew closer. He said nothing, I said nothing. Words were useless. We both knew why I was here. We both knew I was going to die. Therefore, what was the use in wasting my breath with words? I knew that no amount of begging or reasoning would get me out of this. This was _Klaus_, for god's sake. The heart of the vampire race. Evil and ruthless. The chains around my neck tightened, so tight I couldn't speak and could barely breathe.

_Elena, can you hear me?_

I felt a prickle of surprise. I'd heard Damon speak, but not…out loud. Somehow, he was in my head.

_You're not going to be able to talk back because you're not a vampire, but I can talk to you. I need you to know some things._

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the goodbye. I hadn't thought it possible for us to be able to communicate, but obviously he had more tricks up his sleeve than I gave him credit for.

_I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I failed you. I couldn't save you, I couldn't fight off Klaus. All those times I told you it would be okay, I lied. I can't be sorry enough for this. But what I really, truly need you to know is how much I love you. More than me, more than life. More than any one person in the world should be capable of. If there was a way to get you out of this, I would. I would do _anything_ for this not to happen. But please, even though I couldn't be of any use to you, just please know how much I love you, Elena. Words can't describe it, not properly, but they're all I have. I never deserved your love and still don't, but thank you. For loving me, for changing me. I thought being a vampire meant I wasn't human. You showed me just how wrong I was. You've made me feel more alive than I ever did even with a heartbeat. You are the most beautiful, amazing, courageous woman I have ever met…_

Tears streamed down my face as I heard his voice, loud and clear, in my head. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely. My heart was breaking, falling apart at the very seams. I wanted so badly to communicate with him, to tell him my last words. But I couldn't speak to him mentally because I was human and the chains around my neck were so tight they prevented me from speaking. I felt a knife press to the side of my throat, and I knew without opening my eyes that the sacrifice was starting. My body trembled and I let Damon's last telepathic words wrap around me like a physical embrace.

_I love you, Elena._

The chains were pulled away from my neck so Klaus could move the knife more freely, and as the sharp tip pressed into my throat, I hoarsely whispered my final words to my love. So weak, so short, but they were all I had time to say.

"I love you too, Damon."


	19. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

**Warning, I'm not too happy with this chapter, probably because I wasn't really in the mood to write angst so it came out a little weird, sorry! The next chapter wraps up the fan fiction, and wow, this has been such a fun fic to write! I couldn't be more thrilled with the amazing reviews and support.**

**Thanks so much everyone, you are the best!**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

The knife pressed against her throat, and I saw a bead of blood well up under its sharp, serrated edge. In no way could I explain the events that followed. It could have been fear, or anger, or adrenaline, or maybe even something in my system I didn't know was there, but at that moment I didn't care. Pain ripped across my skin as the vervain pressed into it, yet somehow, it didn't matter. A pure surge of animal protectiveness was what I would later hold responsible. I'd thought we were out for the count, that we were all going to die. That I couldn't save Elena, that I had failed her in every way possible.

Then, something completely impossible happened…

…The chains broke.

I was on my feet, my exposed neck and arms burnt with the skin peeled slightly away, but I was free. In spite of not having blood for several days, I felt stronger than ever. I would never quite understand how I was strong enough to hurl Klaus through a window, but I did. My hands moved in a blur as I yanked the chains from Elena, looking over every inch of her to check for damage. The minute the chains were off, she was in my arms. I held her to me with crushing force. The embrace was only brief because I had to free the others, but feelings of love and fear were running too high for me to resist.

Surprisingly, Klaus didn't return, but I was still hasty as I unrestrained Tyler and Bonnie. I grabbed them and pulled them upright, but as soon as they were on their feet, I let them go in favor of Elena. I picked her up, ignoring her protests. After struggling futilely for several minutes, she finally gave in and stopped squirming as I carried her in my arms.

Tyler and Bonnie followed at my heels as I broke the lock on the door and ascended the staircase that lay beyond it. I had no idea why Klaus wasn't pursuing us, but I was far too relieved to care. When we reached the top of the stairs, we emerged into a large, empty room. Apparently we'd been in a basement of some sort. I found it strange that the house was so empty, but I pushed the thought aside as we made our way to the huge set of double doors that hopefully led outside. Sure enough, when I pushed on them and easily broke the locks holding them shut, they opened up and led outside into the bright sunlight.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The light hit my face as the doors came open, and the following events passed in a blur. Somehow, against all odds, we were free. We were back at the boardinghouse. We were _safe_. Stefan and Caroline had apparently been worried sick over our disappearance, and their entire expressions lit up when the four of us walked through the door. Jeremy also stood with them, and he pulled both Bonnie and me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. The second he released me, I was being hugged by Caroline and Bonnie. I was captured in a flurry of embraces, ending up in the arms of everyone from Stefan to Alaric, and finally, back into Damon's. Tears of relief and happiness danced in my eyes. I knew that this wasn't over yet, but we'd come out alive. Damon was alive, my friends were alive, I was alive. I wearily and tiredly rested against his chest as all of these thoughts crammed into my mind. I felt his lips press to the top of my head, and I tightened my grip on him.

Hours later, when everyone left, we were laying together on his bed. My clothing was slightly torn and bloody, but we were both too exhausted to contemplate showers. We were perfectly content to rest in each other's arms.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you, when you were telling me goodbye. There was so much I wanted to say," I said, my words muffled but audible against his shirt.

"You didn't have to say anything, I know what you would have said. And trust me, what you _did _say was more than enough."

"It was all I had time for," I laughed. "If I'd had my way about it you would have had a full on speech."

He laughed as well as he stroked my hair. "Well how about we save pouring out our hearts for next time our lives are being threatened, yeah?"

"Let's hope there _isn't_ a next time."

"I can't argue with that one." There was a few moments of silence again before he spoke, and his voice had turned thoughtful and a little distant. "I wonder what happened to Klaus, why he didn't come after us."

"I wish I knew. I'm happy that he didn't, of course, but I'm shocked too. I don't think we've seen the last of him," I sighed.

"Probably not," he agreed.

"So until then, can we get some sleep?" I requested. I knew I needed to change clothes first, but I was sleepy, and comfortable, and didn't want to move.

"Best offer I've had all day."

I smiled and snuggled closer against him, resting the side of my face against his chest. Our fingers laced together, and I found sleep quickly. I dreamt not of blood and fear, but of images related to the emotions I felt as I fell asleep. Love. Happiness. Security. Was this war possibly just beginning? Quite possibly.

Was I going to waste any time with Damon I could get?

Not a chance.


	20. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

**Hi again! This chapter is dedicated to thea cullen, who suggested I write for a bit longer, and I've decided to do so. I've got some more I would like to do with this fic anyways, so there will be another few chapters before we finish :-)**** Warning: This chapter has some language in it, but nothing too awful, I promise. **

**Oh and you will understand what I mean by "the ending is continued in the next chapter" as soon as you read! Sorry if that is totally confusing. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :D**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

As she slept, I gently leaned over and kissed Elena's forehead. I stood beside the bed, fully dressed and ready to go. She slept on peacefully, murmuring my name in her sleep. I smiled and stroked her hair from her face. I glanced at the clock, which told me it was just after twelve at night. I needed to get going. I walked over and closed the laptop that sat open on the desk. I'd been doing research for four hours straight, making calls in a hushed voice, careful not to wake Elena. Finally, I had my answers. I looked at her one more time before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

I got into the GTO, cranking it and pulling out of the driveway. Stefan had taken Caroline out for a midnight snack with floppy ears and a cotton tail, so I was free to go. I had to meet someone, and then I could finish this. For good. I clenched my hands around the steering wheel. I'd thought I might be afraid when it finally came down to it, but no, I was _ready_. Adrenaline pumped through me. A crooked smile pulled at my mouth as I drove. It was time to kill Klaus once and for all.

I pulled up at the Grill, which was closed tight, and went around behind it. Without vampire sight, I would have never seen the form lurking in the shadowy confines of the alleyway, but with my eyesight I could see him perfectly fine. I'd never met the vampire in my life before now, but he had something I needed, and I had something he needed. We were here to make a deal. I walked forwards, pulling something out of my pocket, a small ring. He wanted to walk in daylight, I wanted the vial tucked into his jacket. This would be very easy.

"Give me the vial," I said.

"Give me to ring," the younger vampire retorted.

"I will. As soon as you give me the vial," I shrugged.

He walked forwards with trepidation. He was far younger and if he resisted too much, I could simply rip his head off. But I would play nice if he did. He tentatively held out the vial, and I took it from him, handing him the ring in return. It was enchanted by Lucy, who I'd called to work her magic on it. She'd been reluctant at first, given that it had been eleven at night and I was a vampire, but it was to help kill Klaus, so she'd finally given in.

The vampire, whose name I didn't even know, slipped the ring on his finger. I gave him a curt nod of thanks before disappearing in a blur. I had this entire thing planned out perfectly, with every intentions of it going smoothly. I got back in the car, tucking the vial into my jeans pocket. The dagger, which was yet another important factor in my plan, was tucked into my waistband. Heady on the rush of finally getting a hold of Klaus, I blared music and sang along at the top of my not-so-well-equipped lungs, not giving a damn about _anything_. I was going to kill the prick, and god it felt amazing. This was more than vengeance for every thing that he'd done, it was for _Elena_. My Elena. I could finally keep her safe. _Finally._

I pulled up in front of the home we'd been held hostage in, preparing the dagger. I remembered the location of this place by heart. A wicked grin played on my lips as I dipped the long, sharp dagger into the ashes. It was a very special concoction, and the only thing that could kill an Original. A pure silver dagger dipped in the ashes I held before me. That was how you killed them. I'd drained a number of stolen blood bags before leaving the house, so I was stronger than ever.

I didn't bother trying to be quiet as I threw the front doors open and strode in. The dagger felt heavy in my hand, and I was hyperaware of the feeling of the vial in my pocket. I continued to walk forwards, and then got the familiar feeling of a second presence in the room. He was here. I calmly turned to face him. He looked at me, and then to the dagger. And either I was imagining things, or I saw fear briefly flicker across his features when he saw it. It was fractionally short, but it was there. I was sure of it.

"Hiya Klaus," I chimed in a falsely bright voice.

"Damon," he nodded in greeting.

We wasted no more time with foreplay. He lunged for me, I darted out of the way. He was off balance for a moment, and I hastened to take advantage of it. In the blink of an eye, he was pinned to the wall. He threw me off before I could withdraw the dagger. I was sent into a desk, the wood splintering underneath me. I ignored the pain that shot through me. I was back on my feet before he could attack again. Tucking the dagger back into the waistband of my jeans, I tensed my muscles, taking him my surprise when I jumped so high I could grab the chandelier. I was several feet of the ground, one hand clinging to it. My free hand was free and easily caught the well aimed stake he threw at me.

He braced himself to jump, and I smiled, anticipating it long before it happened. He jumped, and faster than any human could ever hope to manage, I unfastened the screw that kept the chandelier attached to the ceiling. I let go of it and was barely out of the way when it came crashing down, taking Klaus with it. Though he was back on his feet within seconds, I noticed several pieces of iron from the chandelier were lodged into his body. He yanked them out, probably thinking I didn't notice his wince as he did so.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" I asked, immensely enjoying the look of hatred he shot me. I enjoyed it simply because it was laced with fear.

"You think you're really something, don't you Salvatore?" he spat back, tilting his head.

"Oh I know I'm really something," I said with a cocky smile.

While I hated to cut the bickering match short, I really needed to get back to business, so I wasted no time in attacking again. He saw me coming and got out of the way, but instead of crashing into the furniture again, I landed crouching and gracefully rose back to my feet. Knowing I was wearing him down, getting closer to winning this, I tightened my grip on the dagger, which I'd pulled back out from my jeans. I was a hell of a lot stronger than he gave me credit for. That had been my weakness last time we'd fought: I'd let myself think I couldn't win. Now? I _knew_ I could win. I _would_ win. It was for Elena. I felt stronger every time I thought that.

He came at me, and I didn't move out of the way. No, I lunged forwards just as he did, catching him in midair and bringing us both to the ground. I was on top of him, holding the dagger over his chest, using my free hand to pin his wrists above his head, rendering him immobile. Before I could stop him, he yanked his wrists free and pulled something from under his coat. A wooden stake. Laced with vervain. I could smell the herb vividly. Apparently it didn't affect him, because he had an extremely firm grip on it.

"This is for Elena, you sorry bastard," I whispered in his ear.

I shoved the dagger down. And it killed him. But not before he could commit one final act. As I pushed down, he was pushing up. With the stake. I gasped out as it pierced my chest, and I fell off of him, trying and failing to pull it out. He was dead, his skin withering and turning grey. The dagger had went through his chest, and the hilt protruded from him. I'd done it. It was over. I smiled dazedly, realizing my chest was going numb. I looked down to see the stake still sticking out. But try as I might, I couldn't get my hands to move so I could pull it out. Actually…I couldn't move at all. I couldn't feel my body.

I had a detached, floating feeling. I absently noted that I was dying. Quickly. I may not be dead quite yet, but I would be extremely soon. In a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. It hadn't quite went all the way through my heart, but it had ripped straight through the side of it. Enough to kill me after remaining there long enough. As I came to terms with the fact I was dying, I decided I could die happy. I'd killed Klaus. Elena was safe. I could die peacefully.

I closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness.


	21. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, this chapter is dedicated to xAlternativexMusicxGirlx for her awesome reviews, they totally rock! I warn you all that the end of this chapter is very overly fluffy, so be prepared :-)**

**And as always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I threw open the double doors and practically ran inside, careless of who heard or saw me. Once I'd woken up and found Damon missing with nothing but a vague note in his place, I'd easily deduced where he'd be coming next. I looked around, squinting in the darkness. I could only make out dark shapes in the lightless room. I pulled my flashlight out and shined it around, seeing a fallen chandelier, and…Klaus. Dead. I felt my eyes widen at the sight. His skin was gray and withered, his sightless eyes were staring blankly upwards. I saw another form laying a few feet away, and looked over to see Damon. Panic shot through me immediately.

His eyes were closed, his skin was a sickly shade of grayish white, and a stake was shoved into his chest. _Damon…_His name echoed in my mind, because my throat was too tight to voice it aloud. I ran to his side, kneeling down and pulling the stake out. Tears came to my eyes as I desperately tried to wake him. I screamed his name, finally able to speak past the lump in my throat. I screamed it over and over, each and every time sounding more and more desperate. Tears streaming down my face, I threw the stake across the room, hearing it clatter on the floor.

I looked back down and saw something that caught my eye. When I'd thrown the stake, I'd nicked my finger on a splinter. I was bleeding. I suddenly felt unbelievably stupid. _Blood._ Of course. There may be hope for Damon yet. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid I hadn't even thought of trying to give him blood. I'd been so overwhelmed by my grief that I hadn't even been thinking straight. I started searching for something to cut myself with, and finally decided to pull the dagger out of Klaus. He was definitely dead, so it couldn't do any harm. I wiped his blood off on the leg of my jeans before cutting my wrist with the knife. I cut deep enough to get the blood flowing, but was careful to avoid any dangerous arteries.

I held it against Damon's mouth, my breath hitched in fear as I waited for his response. Human blood was the only thing that could heal a vampire when all else failed. And if this _didn't_ work? I didn't really want to think about that. Knowing it may be several moments before he responded, if he was even going to, I gently ran my fingers through his hair as I tried to fight back more tears. I tried to be strong, I really did, but the thought of Damon not around anymore…saying that made me weak would be putting it mildly. Even when I'd been with Stefan I'd been able to keep it together when he got hurt, but with Damon it was completely different. Being with him was like breathing air. Necessary and something I couldn't live without.

I felt a gentle tug at my wrist, and I swear my heart almost stopped. He was alive. He was feeding. I whispered his name as he fed from my blood, still stroking his hair. I smiled down at him as he drank deep. For someone that had just been staked and almost killed, he had an amazing amount of restraint. He drank hard and deep, but still released me before I even felt dizzy. His body was still weak, so I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. His arms came up around my waist as he began getting his strength back.

"I thought…I thought you were…" my voice trailed off. I stopped speaking, knowing if I continued that sentence I may start crying again. He had almost died, I felt sure the least I could do was spare him the waterworks.

"It's okay. I'm here," he whispered into my hair, stroking my back.

I nodded against his shoulder and tightened my grip. I held on as if I would never let go.

* * *

When we got home, I insisted on getting him into a hot bath in spite of his protests. I wanted to check the wound on his chest and make sure he got all the blood off of him.

"If you wanted to get me naked that bad, all you had to do was ask," he said cockily as we went into the large bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. I playfully slapped his arm in response.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked, serious once more when I saw his face even paler than usual.

"Yep, good to go, thanks to my Meals On Wheels," he said, motioning to me with a teasing smile. I grinned back, unable to help it. I was still so happy to have him alive that it was hard to stay serious for long.

I ran the bathtub full of hot water, sighing and agreeing when he insisted on me getting in with him. Though I wasn't the type to fawn over beautiful men just because they happened to be extremely good looking, even I could appreciate Damon sans clothing. There was no awkwardness between us as we stripped out of our clothes and stepped into the water. The tub was huge, so we had no problems both stretching out comfortably.

We positioned ourselves so my back rested against his chest once he promised that it was no longer sore. I sighed in contentment, leaning my head back against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I briefly forgot about inspecting his injuries and instead just enjoyed relaxing and being at peace for the first time since…well, I wasn't sure I'd ever felt this peaceful before. He reached around and gently brushed his lips across the side of my face, and I smiled, sliding one of his hands away from my waist and lacing our fingers together. Stefan was downstairs keeping to himself, the night was quiet, and it took me a moment to find the only word suitable for the sweet, wonderful moment I was in with the man I had fallen so deeply in love with.

Perfect.


	22. Still Learning

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing more than a fluffy filler, really. I'll be finishing up the story in a couple of chapters. This chapter is dedicated to damons-hot-as-hell, who is a great writer and wonderful to chat with.**

**I know (or at least I think) I have mentioned this before, but I cannot thank you all enough for all of your reviews and support! This never would have been more than a one-shot without you, and it has been a pleasure to write it, so thanks for the encouragement :D**

**BTW there is a link to a picture of Elena's prom dress on my profile :-)**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"You really don't have to do this," I argued with Damon for what felt like the millionth time over the phone.

"This is what everyone looks forward to about high school, Elena. You're going." He said this in a matter of fact, no arguments will be listened to tone that he only used when he was absolutely not going to budge.

I sighed, giving up on winning this. "Thank you," I said, my voice softening affectionately.

"You saved my beautiful little ass back there after the whole Klaus thing, it's the least I can do."

"Don't let it go to your head," I teased.

"Too late sweetheart," he teased right back.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, easily falling into the playful banter. "Well I think you're ego is taking up extra minutes, so I'm going to go now."

"Aw, doesn't Verizon cover Damon Salvatore Awesomeness? You really need to find a new company."

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. "Anyways, bye, love you."

"Love you too."

With that, we hung up and I slid my phone back in my purse. I stood up from Caroline's couch and pulled my jacket on. I tossed the car keys to Bonnie, who'd offered to drive us to the mall a couple of towns over. Her, Caroline and I were going dress shopping. I thought it was far too frivolous given what had been going on recently, but Damon had insisted that I needed to relax and just enjoy human stuff for a change, and apparently he thought the prom was the perfect solution. He would of course be my escort, and now the three of us were going to go find dresses. Bonnie was going with Jeremy, I was of course going with Damon, and because she hadn't felt like dealing with all of the Tyler and Matt drama, Caroline was going with Stefan as friends. Though I had at first been reluctant about it, I found myself growing rather excited.

"Elena, Bonnie, what do you think of this one?" Caroline asked as we stood in the dressing room.

She twirled around in a strikingly beautiful black, floor length gown that did wonders for her pale, ivory skin. It was strapless and clung to her perfectly down to the waist, and then flowed out in a classical princess skirt. Bonnie and I looked at each other and then back at her. She looked beautiful to the point of radiant.

"That one," Bonnie said, and I nodded my agreement.

Caroline smiled, changed back into her casual clothes, and laid the dress over her arm. Meanwhile, Bonnie and I continued searching. I went through endless racks, but it was awhile before I found something I liked. I pulled it out, and once I took it in, I knew it would probably have one hell of a price tag. Like Caroline's, it fell to the floor, but it was dark purple instead of black. It was made of soft silk with a tule overlay, and had a low dipping backless waistline. The skirt fell in one graceful drop to the floor, and in the front there was two panels connected to the waist by a cluster of white and purple jewels, the two panels covering what was necessary but leaving the sides and a good portion of the chest exposed. It was sexy, daring, and positively beautiful.

"You have to get that," Caroline said when she saw me holding it up.

I briefly worried over the price, which was just as high as I'd expected, but finally thought "what the hell" and bought it anyway. Bonnie had found a short, halter necked number that was a goldish color but not gaudy in the slightest. It was form fitting and had a draped scoop neck, and was probably going to give Jeremy a heart attack. The three of us purchased shoes and accessories before finally heading back to Caroline's. I called Jenna to let her know I'd be home for dinner, and she sounded pleased. I spent most of my time at the boardinghouse with Damon anymore. I felt guilty for not spending more time with Jenna and Jeremy though. Slowly but surely, I was finding balance between the people I loved. Now that all the drama with Klaus was over, I could spend time with my friends, family, and Damon.

* * *

_Three days later…_

I walked into the gymnasium, which had been flawlessly decorated for prom, on Damon's arm. I wasn't one for petty high school games, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the looks of envy several girls shot me, just a little. I was fairly certain Damon was enjoying himself as well. Bonnie and Jeremy were already here, and he looked positively captivated by her. And lord knows he should be, she looked beautiful. Not long after Damon and I got there, Stefan and Caroline arrived. Matt and Tyler saw Caroline and started staring unashamedly.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked, holding out his hand.

"You absolutely may," I smiled. I slipped my hand into his and went out onto the dance floor with him.

The song was slow, so I wrapped my arms around his neck while his wound around my waist. We moved easily and fluidly to the music. I couldn't count the times I had danced with Stefan in the past, but now, as I danced with Damon, I realized I had never felt more safe and secure. I allowed myself to truly relax for the first time in a long time. And honestly, why shouldn't I? Klaus was dead, Elijah was nowhere to be seen, Katherine was in the tomb, and though my friends had been slightly shaken after the almost-sacrifice, they were fine now.

So yes, maybe Damon was a vampire and I was human, but I didn't really care about that. We would cross that bridge when we were ready. Smiling, I leaned up and caught his lips with mine as the song played around us, the lyrics making me think vividly of Damon and just how much he meant to me, as sickeningly sappy as that sounded. The entire world surrounding us faded out, as if we were the only two people in the crowded room.

_Let me be the one you run to, for the rest of your life_

_I'd give up everything to show you, to show you there's still time_

_I could be the one you run to, for the rest of your life_

_I'm still learning how to love you_

_You are the only one that's worth the fight_


	23. Lust

**Author's Note:**

***looks up worriedly from keyboard and ducks flying objects* Okay, so, we have an issue. It wasn't meant to happen, but my smut bunny took over this chapter. There is some sappy fluff at the end, but I warn you: Pretty much everything in Elena's P.O.V. is smut. Sorry, I know how awful that is! If you don't want to read it then feel free to skip this chapter, it's nothing but plotless smuff (smut/fluff) anyways. I am not sure if I am writing any more after this, I haven't decided if this is an okay ending or not, so I would really love if you guys could please tell me if I should write another couple of chapters or not! **

**Speaking of chapters, this one is dedicated to Mrs-damon-dacro-liono-potter, who asked for fluff. Well, it's fluff, there's just a lot of smut in the way! I don't blame any of you if you disown me after this chapter, I would do the same thing in your position.**

**Okay, almost at the end of my ramble now! Just wanted to say that I really can't thank all of you enough for all of your amazing reviews, you're the most awesome people on the planet :D**

**P.S. See if you can find the line in Damon's P.O.V. that's from Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven." ;-)****

* * *

**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Looking back, I couldn't tell you how I'd ended up where I was, but currently? I probably couldn't tell you which way was up. One moment Damon and I had been kissing on the dance floor, the next it had turned into something deeper, hungrier. I could barely recall the ride back to the boardinghouse. All I did know was now, I was being pulled into Damon's room as he slammed the door behind us. He pushed me into the wall, his lips finding mine and kissing me with a fierce passion. I impatiently yanked his suit jacket off, just because he was wearing way too many clothes for my liking. My hands grasped his shoulders as he pressed his body against mine. He pulled me up so my legs could wrap around his waist, and I didn't hesitate to cling to him with my legs, dropping my head back to give him access.

His teeth scraped the soft skin on the side of my neck but were careful not to bite. My fingers clenched in his hair, holding him to me with all of the force I could possibly put into it. Lust clouded my thoughts as he dropped me onto the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. I propped myself on my elbows, licking my lips as I watched. My eyes followed his fingers as he pulled the buttons apart, revealing more and more smooth skin that caused a flush of heat to spread through me at the anticipation of feeling that bare skin against my own. I could finally let my body do the talking instead of my mind, now that I was free of Klaus and seemingly of Elijah. We were safe, and I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate.

His shirt dropped to the floor, and he got on top of me and untied the halter neck of my dress before taking it between his teeth. He slowly pulled it down, and I moaned louder than I'd intended as his teeth touched my skin. Once the dress was off he removed everything else the same way. Unclasped the bra and pulled it off with his mouth, and the same with the small, lacy pair of underwear. The latter was already wet in spite of the fact we hadn't even really gotten started yet. His eyes darkened with hunger at the sight of the wetness staining them. He pulled the rest of his clothes off and threw them on the floor, heedless of where they landed.

"Damon…please," I nearly panted, knowing he understood what I meant.

He seemed to have no issues complying, and I spread, trying to ignore the fact I was begging and spreading for him like some kind of whore. Ever since the very first moment he had taken my hand and kissed it after we'd first met, his touch had sent heat sparking through me like fire and I had been victim to it sense that very day. I felt as if my entire body was lit up, slowly burning away. My thoughts grew more confusing and incoherent by the second. But I didn't have time to dwell on that for more of a couple of seconds, because then he was in me. With one hard thrust, he was in me.

My body arched up, my legs wrapping around his waist so hard it hurt. My hips rose up to meet him, desperately craving the sweet friction of his body on mine. I dragged my nails roughly down his spine, drawing blood. He growled in a way that seemed more animal than human. That low, deep sound only got my heart pounding harder. He kissed me harder than ever, our tongues entering each other's mouths. Just when I thought my body was going to spontaneously combust with desire, he thrusted against me hard enough to hurt, and I went over the edge, taking him right along with me.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

Hours upon hours later, we lay together, the sheets twisted and tangled between us, a fine layer of sweat covering our bodies. I lay on my back, and she was laying next to me, one leg thrown over mine, the other stretched out. One of her arms was draped over my waist and her free hand rested on my chest. I was sore, and exhausted, and…_awesome. _I had never felt so good in my life. My entire body felt sated after coming down from the impossible high Elena had pulled me into. Everything felt good, and right, and god I was sounding like such a _girl_. I decided to blame it on Elena and high levels of Oxytocin.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily against my neck. It wasn't for any certain purpose, it was simply…said.

I'd had sex countless times in my life, but never, not even with Katherine, had I understood the post coital proclamations of love. Until now. In the bliss that fogged your mind up afterwards, it was like the only thing you could manage were those three words. It was silly and sappy, but it was very true. I hadn't felt this relaxed since…Hell, I'd never been this relaxed in my life. _Who knew falling in love would make you such a chick, _I mused internally. I stroked her spine with a feather light touch, and she snuggled closer to my side.

"Love you too," I whispered against her hair, and she smiled contently before drifting off to sleep.

As she'd fallen asleep, she had laced our hands together, and they now rested on my chest. The sparkling lapis lazuli of my ring glittered softly in the dim lighting. I reached over with my free hand and flicked off the lamp, very careful not to wake Elena. I lay there in the dark for a few minutes, letting my mind wander. It had been so long since I could lay in bed peacefully without having to wonder if I was going to survive the following day. I don't know when it was that I finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, but I did. No dreams, no nightmares, just… peace. Darkness there and nothing more.


	24. Epilogue: Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, let me just say, **_**thank you! **_**I will never be able to say that enough to every last one of you! You're so amazing to read, review, and encourage me to keep going. This is straight, innocent, fluff, no more sexual content! It's as much an epilogue as it is an apology to anyone grossed out by the chapter before this one. The ending to this story is inspired by Rie Sinclair's "No Way Out," so be warned that the fluff is totally overkill!**

**I am sad to see this fic go, but there is nothing else to do with it, so goodbye for now to all of you amazing people! I am taking a break from TVD stories to write my first Supernatural fic and finish my Primeval one, but whenever I write another Delena story, I hope maybe I will have the pleasure of having some of you has reviewers again!**

**Sending all of my love :D**

* * *

****Six months later****

**Elena's P.O.V.**

A soft breeze lifted my hair and blew it around my face as Damon and I walked side my side across the grounds of the boardinghouse. The sun was high in the sky, not too hot but just warm enough to feel wonderful combined with the breeze. I leaned happily into his side as we walked. Never, _ever_ had I thought I would get anything remotely close to resembling a happy ending, but here I was. No one was trying to kill us, Stefan and I had managed to remain good friends, and everyone was alive. And of course, I had Damon. Love, friends, happiness…I had everything I'd ever wanted and more. We eventually came to a stop and he pulled something out from behind him.

"Thank you Damon, it's beautiful," I smiled as he handed me a single red rose.

I lifted it to my nose, inhaling deeply. I smiled at the fragrance of it. I glanced down at it after I was done basking in the sweet scent, and something caught my eye, nestled deep within the petals. I tilted my head and fingered through the soft red folds until I found something. It was small and hard. Damon simply smiled warmly as I pulled it out, and my breath caught in my throat and the sight of it. Oh my…

"Damon…is this…?"

"Elena Gilbert," he began, sliding the ring from my fingers and sinking to one knee in front of me. "Will you marry me?"

_You will not faint…you will not faint…you will not faint…_those words rung out in my head as I looked down at him. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest, and breathing was getting dangerously difficult. I had to gasp to breathe, but I finally managed to choke out an answer that was as light and quiet as the soft wind blowing my hair around my face and into my eyes.

"Yes…of course."

A smile spread across his face as he slid the ring on and gently drew my hand to his lips, pressing them to the skin. Elation that was indescribable in its sheer amount overtook me. He rose to his feet and swept my into his arms, our lips meeting in a sweet, tender kiss. I folded myself tightly into his embrace, wishing I could hold on and never have to let go. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around, and I laughed wildly as I fell back into his arms. This feeling was wild and free and…there were really and truly no words to describe it. I buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling the scent of leather and the general scent of _Damon_. It was heady and intoxicating.

The autumn leaves drifted down around us as we held each other far away from prying eyes. The scene was beautiful to the point of ethereal. Sunlight gently touching us as it filtered through the tree leaves, the clear and unmarked ground under our feet, the lovingness of our embrace…it was too perfect to be real. But deep down, I knew that it was extremely real. The solidity of his love was as palpable as the feeling of his strong arms encircling my waist. I fumbled for a word to sum up how this felt, this feeling, and it was awhile before I finally found it. This permanence, this strength, I knew what word to use. The only way I could phrase our love, and what it had always been and would always be.

Everlasting.


End file.
